All That's Left
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: After murdering everyone in the Underground, Frisk wants to take it all back. In order to bring the world he erased back, he has to sell his soul. Returning to the Underground, he wants to make everything right by getting everyone to the surface again, but can he truly be the pacifist he once was now that he has no soul? (Rated M for brutal death scenes)
1. Bring It All Back

**Bring It All Back**

Frisk opens his eyes and sunlight blinds him. He groans softly and turns on to his side, closing his eyes. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes again and he's in the familiar gravesite of who the demon used to be. He sits up and pulls flowers from his hair, with a blank expression. He slowly stands and stretches, his body stiffened from his "fall." He shoves his hands in his pockets and leaves, heading towards the Ruins.

Flowey greets him there in mock generosity, "Howdy!"

He instantly groans, rolling his eyes when he sees Frisk, "Oh, it's _you_."

Frisk shrugs, mimicking him, "Howdy."

Flowey glares, "I could kill you, you know."

Frisk shrugs again, "I know."

"Why'd you even come back anyway?" Flowey scoffs, "You got your happy ending, then you murdered us all. What's left to gain from this world? Why don't you just leave us alone?"

Frisk averts his gaze from the fallen prince, "Look, just attack me so I can get on with this."

Flowey raises an eyebrow, "You're asking to be attacked? That's new. What's your end game?"

He sighs and starts walking towards Flowey. He shudders, seeing himself cut the flower down to nothing but dust and petals. His eyes widen before his mind clears and Flowey is glaring at him, "Don't just walk past me!"

Frisk stops, standing behind Flowey. The flower turns so he's staring up at Frisk. Frisk slowly turns to meet his gaze. Frisk used to feel afraid of this flower, sad for this flower. Now, he only gets a spasm of guilt, which quickly falls away in turn to feeling nothing at all. Flowey frowns, "What are you really here for?"

"Didn't you feel it, Flowey?" Frisk asks, turning away, "The destruction of this world, just as it was all Reset. She said no one would remember. But you do, why do you?"

Flowey's eyes narrow, "Don't talk about her. She's likely to come back. Just go, I'll pretend I don't know a thing, if that'll make you stop being so weird."

Frisk continues walking, "It won't."

He walks into the Ruins just as Toriel is heading to Chara's grave. She gasps, "Oh my, you must have fallen down. Are you hurt, my child?"

She smiles, "I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins. I often come through-"

Her words slur together in Frisk's mind as his vision blurs and distorts. He sees the shocked and pained look on Toriel's face as he stabs her with an awfully sharp toy knife. Her haunting words echo in his ears, "Do you really hate me that much? I see who I was protecting my keeping you here. Not you, but them."

He grips his head, stumbling back as he closes his eyes tight, muttering, "Stop, stop."

Toriel looks worried and she holds up a hand towards him, "Child..?"

He shakes his head some more, smacking the sides of his head. Toriel gently takes his fists in her hands and pulls them down to his torso, "Child.. Don't hurt yourself. It's alright, I am here, I will protect you."

She smiles reassuringly at him and he meets her gaze slowly. His body still shakes, he sees the injuries he inflicted upon her in another time. She releases one of his hands and starts walking, "Come along now, child, I'll show you through the Ruins."

As he is led through the Ruins, he sees spurts of images, monster dust on the floor, his blood on the walls. He can't fight, couldn't even defend himself. Not until _she_ taught him how. Thinking of her makes him wince. He closes his eyes, his breathing uneven. He tries to clear his mind, but the scenes are worse behind his eyelids. One by one, the monsters of the Ruins turn to dust at his hand. He shudders, guilt consuming him. He shakes his head and opens his eyes, _Calm down, Frisk. You can do this, ignore the images. Don't think about it and you won't feel it._

Frisk takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. _I have to fix this, it's the only way to get rid of this guilt._ Toriel leads him past a few puzzles, and asks him to walk across a room by himself. After he does this, she stops, releasing his hand. She then smiles at him again, "I have a few things to do, stay here for awhile. There are a few puzzles up ahead that I haven't explained. I'll come back in a few minutes and then I'll show you to my home, okay?"

She pulls a small black phone from her waistband, "Here, take this in case you need to get ahold of me. There are a few monsters around, but they won't harm you, just ask them to go away. You'll be fine, I'll be back soon, my child."

She leaves and Frisk puts the phone in his pocket. He sighs, pressing a hand to his forehead. He sits down, cross legged and closes his eyes, "I'll just wait for her this time."

After awhile of sitting there, Frisk starts to fall asleep. Just as he's nodding off, he hears, "Ribbit."

His head jerks up and there's a Froggit in front of him. He shakes, remembering how he slaughtered the poor creature. He swallows, "Sh-shoo! Go away!"

Froggit tilts its head and croaks. It pounces on him and he screams, falling onto his back. He shoves the monster and he rolls out of the way, standing shakily. His eyes are wide, "Go away! I'm not going to fight you! Stop looking at me like you remember me killing you! Stop it, stop it! Go away, damn it!"

The monster croaks and hops away. Frisk stands there, shaking, breathing heavily. Tears spill down his face and he sobs, "This guilt is killing me.. I can't see straight.. I don't want this feeling.. I don't want this!"


	2. Homesick

**Homesick**

Frisk sits in Toriel's living room, in her chair as she bandages his many scrapes and bruises. He stares past her, a blank look in his eyes. He tries not to think, tries not to see what he did. Every time he meets the goat woman's eyes, he sees that pained face he left stained on her as she fell away to dust. As long as he avoids her face, he might be able to stand her presence without _that_ feeling coming back. Toriel sighs, standing, clapping her hands together, "There, all better! I am really sorry for leaving you alone like I did. It was unwise of me."

He shakes his head, his eyes drifting to the floor now, "It's.. Okay.."

Toriel looks down at the boy in front of her and she feels terrible. Her many attempts to rouse a smile out of the boy have failed. _Why is he so tortured? It must be this place. Maybe it's me? Monsters can seem pretty scary. Isn't that why the humans locked us up in the first place? They became afraid of us._ She steps towards him and opens her arms. Frisk stands and shoves her, shaking, "Get away from me!"

Toriel stumbles lightly, looking surprised and hurt, "Ch-child.. I.. I was only.."

"No!" he cries, running to the room she's lending him.

He slams the door, leaning against it. He grips his chest, as if in pain. His breathing becomes labored and he closes his eyes tight. She was trying to hug him, and at the moment, he wanted to drive a knife through her heart. _I can't stay here, I'm a danger to her. I'm a danger to them all. This wasn't a good idea. I should have just.. What could I really have done?_

 _"You really want to go back?"_ she had asked, laughing in his face, _"After everything you've done?"_

He nodded, "They don't deserve what we did.."

 _"You mean what_ you _did? I just sat back and watched, remember?"_ she sneered at him.

Tears ran down his face as he nodded again, "I.. I know.. And that's.. It was wrong of me.. I shouldn't have.. Look, I don't want to destroy anything else!"

She tilted her head, _"Is that so, Frisk? Heh, well it's all gone now, there's nothing left to return to."_

He grabbed her shoulders, "You can bring it back! I know you can!"

She threw him off her and stood, her eyes turned cold, _"You want that pathetic world back? Fine, but the price is steep."_

"I'll do anything!" he replied, too quickly.

She leaned down, taking his chin in her grip, _"Is that so?"_

Her grin widened, _"I accept."_

She stabbed her free hand into his chest and she ripped out his soul. He cried out, and as he lost consciousness, the last thing he saw was her grin and cold eyes as she held his soul in her grip. Darkness sat in, and then he awoke, the world anew. The instant he woke, he knew something was wrong. He could feel it, or rather, he _couldn't_. So far, the only emotion welling in him, is excruciating guilt. Frisk wipes his face with shaky hands, "No.. No, there was nothing.. She planned it all, I know it.. Heh.. And I didn't see it coming.."

"Child..?" Toriel knocks softly on Frisk's door, "A-are you all right? If I scared you.. I am very sorry."

Frisk gasps, eyes opening wide, "G-go away.. Mo-T-Toriel!"

He shudders, hugging himself, _Calling her "Mom" like I did before hurts worse than the memories. I don't deserve her._ Toriel frowns on the other side of the door. She rests a hand on the doorknob. It's locked, but she expected as such. She lies her other hand against the door, calling out to Frisk, "My child, I promise.. You have nothing to fear here. I will protect you, with everything I have. Nothing will hurt you here, not while I still breathe."

Frisk crumbles to the floor, "Don't.. Say that.. Please.. I'm.. Not.. I.. Toriel.."

He shudders, covering his face with his hands. Memories of his love for his mother figure is all he has, and they're slowly becoming corrupt by sadistic thoughts of stabbing her, strangling her with her own sheets, murdering her and bringing her back just so he can do it again. All his memories jumble together, making the guilt worse. It doesn't take long before the guilt makes Frisk physically ill.

He vomits nothing but stomach acid, it burns his throat and he cries. Toriel hears him crying and she frowns, forcing the door open. She sees him, curled up in a ball, vomiting, and her eyes soften in worry, "You're ill, child.. Don't worry, I can help with that. I was a mother once, believe it or not."

Later that night, after Frisk stopped throwing up, Toriel gives him homemade medicine to ease his stomach. He takes it without a fight, but he knows it won't do any good. It's my mind that's sick, not my body. Toriel gets him cleaned up, and even tucks him into bed. He doesn't look at her the entire time. He likes her warmth, and doesn't want his mind to ruin the one nice thing he's found today. She kisses his forehead, "Good night, my child. Rest easy."

She turns and heads for the door. She stops in the doorway and turns off the light. Frisk looks at her, and he shakes, trying to ignore the image his mind has now permanently made for her. He speaks softly, trying to keep his voice even, "Frisk."

Toriel turns towards him, "What?"

He swallows, he can see dust rolling off her, "F-Frisk.. My.. N-name.."

She smiles, "Oh. Frisk. How lovely. Well, goodnight, Frisk. Sweet dreams."

She leaves and closes his door. He shudders and rolls over, facing the wall. He closes his eyes, and tries to sleep.


	3. Holding Off The Inevitable

**Holding Off The Inevitable**

Frisk lies in the leaves outside Toriel's house. He grabs leaves in his hands and throws them up. He watches them fall over him and he smiles slowly, "This, I remember clearly."

He sighs, closing his eyes. Toriel was right, it is peaceful in the Ruins. He knows he has to move on so he can get their happy ending back, but he doesn't want to face the rest of them, not yet. It's been three weeks since Toriel took him home, and he's just now starting to see past his own delusions. He knows once he ventures past the Ruins, the guilt and sadistic delusions of his friends will return. He's not ready to see that yet. Besides, Toriel seems happy to have him, even though he's not like he should be. She doesn't know he met her before, she doesn't know he killed her before.

He opens his eyes, "I don't want to break her heart again. I just.. Want to stay here.."

He shivers as the wind blows and he sighs, "I know I can't."

He covers his face with his arm, "I'll move on.. Soon enough.."

Toriel comes outside and she smiles at him, "Dinner is ready, Frisk."

He uncovers his eyes and sits up. He looks at her, but he avoids her face. He smiles slowly, "Okay, thanks, I'll be right in."

She nods and goes back inside. He looks up and all he sees is the darkness of the mountain covering them. He sighs and stands. He dusts himself off and goes inside. Frisk goes to the kitchen and Toriel sets a plate down with a Glamburger on it. Frisk tilts his head, "That's.. New."

Toriel smiles, putting her own plate down, "A friend of mine brought me some of these delicious burgers from the Core."

 _A friend?_ Frisk eyes narrow slightly and he asks, "The Core?"

Toriel shakes her head, smiling, "Do not worry about it, my child. Sit, eat."

She sits at the table and Frisk joins her. He eats his burger in silence and afterwards, he helps Toriel clean up. He then goes to his room and prepares for bed. Toriel kisses his forehead, "Goodnight, my child."

"Goodnight, Toriel." he replies.

She smiles and leaves. He sits up and slowly gets out of bed. He goes to the door and peeks out. He doesn't see Toriel in the hallway, so he leaves the room as quietly as he can. He slowly tiptoes down the hall and peeks around the corner. He sees Toriel go downstairs and he waits a few minutes before following. He slowly descends and follows Toriel at a distance down the dusty path. He hides behind a way, peeking into the final room Toriel enters. He sees the familiar door behind her. Frisk stays hidden, watching Toriel go to the door and sit down. She then knocks on the door, speaking softly, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" a familiar voice replies a few minutes later. Frisk's eyes widen, That's..

"Ach" Toriel giggles.

"Ach who?" the voice replies.

"Oh, bless you!" Toriel laughs.

The voice chuckles, "You got me. Okay, knock, knock?"

"Who's there?" Toriel asks.

"The interrupting cow." the voice says.

"the inturr-" Toriel is cut off by the voice going, "Moo!"

Toriel erupts with laughter and Frisk moves away, stepping back into the hallway, _Sans. I'm definitely not ready to face you, yet. I think I'll stay here another few months first.._ He turns and walks back towards the stairs. He gets upstairs and he goes to his room. Lying back in bed, he pulls the covers up over his head, "Just hearing his voice.. Makes me want to die.."

* * *

The next morning, Frisk is sitting outside and Flowey appears at his feet. The flower scoffs at the young boy, "How long are you planning to dawdle in the Ruins, Frisk? You know you can't possibly stay here forever."

"Maybe I should. Another human can fall down and break the barrier. I've done enough to this world. I just wanted to give everyone their lives back." Frisk leans back against the house, closing his eyes.

Flowey frowns, "I thought you wanted your happy ending back?"

"I do, but.. It's not the same. I'm.. Broken, Flowey.. Heh, I'm confiding in a murderous, soulless flower. At least we have something in common.." Frisk replies.

Flowey smirks, "Ah, so you did it, didn't you?"

Frisk frowns, "Yeah.. I gave up my soul.. To get this world back."

Flowey shakes his head, "That was stupid. You were better off just following her."

"Hardly. She was going to destroy every world. I had to say no." Frisk crosses his arms, opening his eyes, "Shouldn't you be happy? You're alive again."

"You call this living?" Flowey scoffs.

Frisk looks away, "You got a point.."

"Seriously though, Frisk. Have you thought about the end of this journey? What good is a human with no soul to monsters that need seven?" Flowey speaks softly.

Frisk sighs, "I hadn't thought of that."

Flowey shakes his head again, "What good are you really doing us by coming back? Exactly none."

Frisk looks at Flowey and he sees how serious the flower is. Guilt rises in Frisk's body and he shudders, The small flower is once again replaced by a wilting, cut flower. Frisk averts his gaze, "I guess.. You're right.. But.. I have to try.."

"You really don't." Flowey states.

Frisk stands slowly, "I did this, I put them back here so Chara and I could kill them. Now I have to make it right."

"But you don't have a soul." Flowey looks irritated, "How do you expect to break the barrier without one? You won't appeal to my true nature without one, because you don't care like you should. I won't break the barrier for you. I can't leave, so why should I let them?"

Frisk turns towards the door, "I'll figure something out."

"I doubt it." Flowey grumbles as he disappears into the ground. Frisk sighs again and heads inside.


	4. Time To Go

**Time To Go**

Frisk sits in his room, staring out the window. He stares blankly, zoning out. Toriel knocks on his door and he jumps lightly, "Y-yes..?"

"I have lunch ready, my child." she smiles.

He doesn't look away from the window, "I'll be right there."

Toriel sighs, "What ails you, child? You seem so disturbed.."

He closes his eyes, "I am.. More than you could ever know, Toriel.. I'm.. Not the innocent kid you'd like to believe."

"What do you mean?" she walks over and sits on the bed next to him. He shivers, feeling her so close. Behind his eyelids, he sees himself stab her. He shudders, opening his eyes to stare out the window again, "You wouldn't believe me.."

Toriel looks at him in worry. She lifts her hand to try and comfort him, but she drops it back in her lap with a sigh, "You can tell me anything, Frisk."

"Not everything." he replies, "There are things you don't need to know."

She gets up, "Come to lunch when you're ready."

She kisses his head, then leaves. Frisk wraps his arms around himself, "I don't deserve her kindness. I'm not ready to ask her to leave. I'm not ready to face her like that again.."

He looks down and shivers, remembering the fights he had with her in both of his Resets. The first time, he refused to fight her, he took her blows, but he never tried to fight her. He knew she didn't want to fight, not really. He was a different kind of strong. The second time, he took her down in one stab, he didn't even give her a chance to attack. Then he stood there as she stared at him in horror. He heard her words of regret for caring for him as she turned to dust. He stepped on her dust, ground into the floor as he laughed, and Chara laughed with him.

He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the memories. He shivers and he stands. He takes a deep breath, "I've spent enough time here. I have to move on, I have to face the horrors I made in the last timeline. It's time.. To face my mistakes."

He leaves his room and walks into the kitchen as Toriel is setting plates. Frisk takes a deep breath and looks her in the face for the first time in months. She looks at him and smiles. His vision distorts and he sees what he did to her. He sees the cuts on her face, running down across her body. He seems the dust rolling off her as if she's in a loop of her dying moment. He shakes, he wants to look away, but he can't. _I have to face this._

He takes another deep breath, "Toriel, I want to go home."

She blinks, "Go home? This is your home now."

He clenches his fist, shaking his head, "No, it's not. I want to go back to the surface."

His body trembles, he knows what's coming. He knows what he's starting. Toriel's smile falters, "You're safe here, I have so much I can teach you, I-"

He cuts her off, "I'm leaving the Ruins!"

There's no going back now. Toriel stands straight, "Eat, there's something I have to do."

She leaves the kitchen and he turns and follows her. She goes down stairs and he's right on her heels. She stops and turns to him, "Go back upstairs. You'll be safe here. If you leave, you'll die."

He swallows hard, "I.. Have to go, Toriel. I'm sorry. I can't stay forever, trust me, I want to.. I just.. I can't."

He walks past Toriel and she runs over and grabs his shoulder, "Please, child, you don't know what you're saying. Go upstairs, I'll make you some more of my famous butterscotch-cinnamon pie.."

"No!" tears run down his face, "I'm leaving you, Toriel! I'm going back to the surface, stop trying to stop me!"

Toriel frowns, "Frisk.."

He runs to the door and as he moves to open it, fire shoots past his head, hitting the door. His body shakes and he sighs, turning around, _Here we go.._ Toriel stands across the room, fire in her palms. Tears fill her eyes and she shakes her head, "I can't let you go.. I won't just let you leave so you can die! If.. If you want to leave, you have to prove to me you can survive!"

Frisk takes another deep breath, he keeps trembling, Calm down, Just dodge her attacks and keep saying you won't fight her. She'll give up after awhile. Toriel shoots fire at Frisk and he dives out of the way. She shoots more and he rolls across the ground, trying to avoid them. He slowly stands and he gets hit with a fireball, sending him back against the door. He groans and stands, "I won't.. Fight you.."

"Then go back upstairs!" she replies, shooting more fire at him. He dodges her fire, "Stop it, I won't hurt anyone!"

She looks away, still shooting fire. Frisk continues to dodge and he runs up to Toriel and he hugs her. She gasps and stares at him. He shakes violently, "I won't.. Fight.. I won't.. Hurt anyone.."

Toriel sighs and hugs him back, "I know, my child.. I know.."

Frisk shudders, all he can see is himself stabbing her, but he ignores the trick his eyes are playing on him. Toriel releases him and she steps back, wiping tears from her eyes, "Go on, innocent one. Just.. Don't come back.. Okay?"

Frisk nods slowly and he turns, opening the door. He looks back as Toriel is going back upstairs. He takes a deep breath and steps outside into the snow. The door closes behind him and he shivers. _No going back now. Sans.. Please, please.. Don't remember.._ He starts walking along the patgh, looking around at the black trees around him. He comes to the stick in the center of the path and he steps over it and continues walking. A few seconds later, the stick snaps.


	5. What He Deserves

**What He Deserves**

Frisk shudders, he knows Sans is there, but he keeps walking. He can hear the footsteps behind him, but he keeps walking. He gets to the gate and he stops, shivering violently. The footsteps behind him continue and he closes his eyes, clenching his fists. Guilt begins to rise in his body as the footsteps stop. He swallows hard as that familiar voice speaks, "Human. Is that any way to greet a new pal? Turn around, and shake my hand."

Frisk opens his eyes and slowly turns around. He sees the familiar skeleton that's barely taller than he is in that familiar blue sweater. Frisk gasps as the sweater suddenly has a huge, bleeding cut across it. He looks up at Sans's face and the eye sockets are black as death as he's smiling blood trickles down his chin. Sans holds out a bloody palm to Frisk. Frisk just stares at the skeleton as the guilt continues to build. Sans tilts his head, watching as Frisk's eyes become extremely wide, _The kid looks like he might throw up._

Sans sighs and drops his hand, "So much for breaking the ice. Gee, lady, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Are you.. M-messing with me..?" Frisk's voice is thick, like he's being choked.

Sans shakes his head, "What would I be messing with you about, kid?"

Images of Sans sending blasters and bones at Frisk flash every time Frisk blinks. He shudders and looks away from Sans, _I can't take it. If I keep looking at him, I'll go crazy._ Sans sighs and shakes his head, "Can't even look me in the face, huh? And here I thought we could start all over. Maybe be friends again?"

Frisk wraps his arms around himself, "You do remember.. Everything I did.."

Sans nods and sticks his hands in his pockets, "I do. Heh, I remember how I let it all happen, too. You know, I could have stopped you the moment I saw you kill your first snowbound monster, but I didn't. I remembered then, too. That you didn't hurt anyone the first time."

Fisk winces, staring at the snow between his feet, "Sans.. I.. I don't know if it'll mean anything.. But.. I.. I'm.. S-sorry.."

"Sorry? You said that, too, when we were fighting. Heh, but I didn't care. You said 'sorry' but you didn't look sorry at all." Sans replies, "You see why I'm having trouble believing you?"

"I meant it.. Then.. And now.." Frisk replies, "I regret everything I did, all the dust I left all across the Underground.. I wasn't.. Completely myself.. I'm not.. Going to say I had no blame.. _Have_.. No blame.. But.. It wasn't.. _All_ me.." Frisk replies, "I really.. Just want to make things right now.."

"That so?" Sans winks at him, "That, I believe. Though, I am curious about something."

"What?" Frisk spares at glance at Sans, and he winces, looking away again. The guilt rises again, nearly choking him.

"You came to be a pacifist again, right?" Sans asks.

Frisk nods and Sans shrugs, "So why don't you look happy about it?"

Frisk shudders, "Sans.. I.."

"Yeah, kid?" Sans raises a nonexistent eyebrow.

Frisk takes a deep breath, "Chara, the demon that.. Helped me kill everyone.. She.. Has my soul.. So.. I.. Don't feel anything.. Except guilt.. Deadly guilt.."

Sans's eyes widen, "No kidding? How did that happen?"

"I.. Wanted to bring you all back.. So.. She took my soul in return.. Because.. She destroyed this world.. A Reset wouldn't do anything.." Frisk replies, shaking violently.

Sans frowns, "I see.. That's rough.. I'd like to say you deserve it, but.. Losing your soul.. Man.. So, the last thing you felt was regret for this world?"

Frisk nods and Sans sighs again, "I see why that's all you can feel now. Though.. Not having a soul is kind of a problem. How can you break the barrier, kid?"

Frisk shakes his head, "I'm.. Not sure.."

Sans takes a few steps and rests his hand on Frisk's shoulder, "We'll figure something out. Besides, staying here might not be so bad, you know? Got to say, it took you a very long time to get past the Ruins. You really took your time, huh?"

"You don't.. Understand.. What my guilt does to me.." Frisk turns away from Sans, "I'm not ready to face the rest of the Underground, I'm not ready to face you, I wasn't even ready to face Toriel, but.. Here I am.. I have to get past these fears, this guilt. There's no way to get rid of the guilt, I know that, but.."

"Hey.." Sans sticks his hands in his pockets again, "Don't beat yourself up, too much, kid. It's a new time. Let's start over, make it right again."

Frisk looks at Sans now, eyes wide, "Sans.. I don't even know if I still have my Determination."

Sans's eyes widen again, "Wow.. Um.. That could be a problem. If you die here, without Determination, you could die for real. There'd be no coming back."

Frisk swallows and looks away from the bleeding skeleton, "I know.. And I'm scared.. I don't deserve to be scared.. But I am.."

Sans closes his eyes, "I don't know what to say to you, kid. Just.. Hang in there."

Sans opens his eyes and shrugs, "Come on, I've got to meet with Papyrus. Go hide behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

Sans smirks and Frisk glances at him, barely looking above the skeleton's neck. He still sees the bleeding cut, but not looking at Sans's eyes makes the guilt numb slightly. Frisk runs past Papyrus's gate and hides behind the lamp just as Papyrus walks over, shouting, "Sans! Have you found a human yet?!"

Sans winks at Papyrus, shrugging, "Hey, this cool lamp might help you. Wanna have a look?"


	6. Guilt Rising

**Guilt Rising**

"I'm tellin' ya, bro, that lamp might help you." Sans snickers.

"Quit it already!" Papyrus stomps his foot, "You are so lazy! Staring at lamps all day! What if a human comes through?"

"Well.. They'll be _shades_ of fun." Sans wink and Papyrus yells, "I am getting out of here! I can't take your ridiculous puns!"

Papyrus turns and runs off. Sans laughs, "Okay, you can come out now."

Frisk slowly comes out from behind the lamp, staring at the ground as he walks. He shudders, "I forgot.. The sound of his voice.."

Sans sighs, "Come on, kid. Let's go to Grillby's."

"I don't.. I think.. I'm just going to go for a walk.." Frisk turns and walks ahead of Sans.

Sans watches Frisk walk away and he shakes his head, "At least he's trying.."

Frisk walks until he gets to Snowdin and he looks at all the monsters moving about and he closes his eyes as he envisions himself striking them all down. Sans appears beside him and the skeleton pats Frisk's back, "You can do it, buddy."

Frisk opens his eyes and looks at Sans, avoiding the monster's face, "Sans.."

"What?" Sans tilts his head, "Got _cold_ _feet?"_

Frisk tries not to smile, "Sans.."

"Come on, it's not that hard, you can do it. Just talk to them." Sans replies.

Frisk looks back at the monsters, "I.. Don't know if I can.."

"Don't sweat it. I'll help you." Sans grins, "They _love_ me."

Frisk gasps, "That's not funny!"

Sans shrugs, "Yeah, sounded better in my head."

Frisk shakes his head and tucks his hair behind his ears. He takes a deep breath and walks into town, trying to ignore what his eyes show him. He talks to the monsters walking through the town, he listens to what they say, but he doesn't look them directly in the face. The Monster Kid runs up to him, "Yo! You're a kid, too, wanna know how I know?"

"All kids wear striped shirts. Right?" Monster Kid beams.

Frisk's eyes widen and he sees himself on the bridge in Waterfall. The Monster Kid stood before Frisk, looking angry, but he's shaking anxiously. In the back of Frisk's mind, Chara growled, _"In my way!"_ Frisk laughed and raised his knife. He ran at the Monster Kid and slashed across his body. It took him a second to see Undyne had taken the blow.

Frisk shakes his head and stumbles back. The Monster Kid looks at Frisk in confusion, "Hey, uh.. You okay, dude?"

"God.." Frisk can't seem to find air to breathe, " _Undyne_.. God.."

"Oh, Undyne's the coolest!" The Monster Kid grins, "She beats up _all_ the bad guys!"

Frisk shakes his head and turns away, running into the forest, "I can't do this!"

"Kid, wait!" Sans frowns, reaching out as Frisk retreats into the frozen forest. Frisk runs for awhile, the wind slapping him in the face, snowflakes hit his eyes. He blinks them away as tears form in his eyes. He yells, falling to the ground. He shudders and sobs in the snow, "How can I live with what I've done?!"

He lies there in the snow for hours, his crying eventually subsides and he just continues to lay there. The wind wisps his hair around and he blinks slowly. _Maybe I can just freeze to death. That'll be better than letting them all know I can't save them. And King Asgore.. I'll have to fight him, and I.. I just can't. I'll just keep letting him kill me for eternity if I still have Determination to stay alive._

 _I can't break their barrier, I'm not their savior anymore. Chara took that away from me, and I let her. I let her put the knife in my hand, I let her help me turn them all to dust one by one. I let her walk me into the Judgment Hall wearing Papyrus's scarf to face Sans. God, the look on his face when he saw me in it.. No wonder he didn't want to spare me. I rubbed his brother's death in his face two thousand and twenty six times.._

He closes his eyes, _Yeah. I'll just lay here.._ _And die._ Sans walks up to Frisk slowly, "Hey, kid.. You do know you're not supposed to be a popsicle, right?"

Frisk opens his eyes and stares at Sans's slippers. He speaks the skeleton's name in a whisper. Sans sticks his hands in his pockets, "It's real bad, huh? That guilt of yours?"

"You have no idea," Frisk smiles bitterly, "And I deserve every ounce of it."

Sans kneels down beside Frisk, "Look, Frisk. I know this is hard for you, but you _did_ kill us _all_. Think of this as retribution. If you can handle looking at all of us, swallow your guilt, and play it safely, then that counts for your soul. If you're no longer an embodiment of that demon inside you, _prove_ it. If you're still getting urges to hurt us, ignore it. You _will_ do this, kid. You'll be the pacifist you once were, cause I _swear_ if you hurt a _single_ monster, I won't hesitate to _take_ _you_ _out_. I won't wait until Asgore and I are the only ones left this time. For your _own_ sake, if _nothing_ else, get through this timeline the _right_ way."

Frisk stares at Sans, actually looking at his face now. The Sans stuck in his brain makes him shudder, but he doesn't look away. He swallows hard and pushes himself to sit up. Snow falls off him as he moves and Sans keeps eye contact with him. Frisk takes a deep breath, "I'll.. Try."

Sans smiles, "That's all I'm asking."

 _You're asking for an absolute pacifist. But, who can blame you? I did murder everyone you love.._ Frisk nods, looking away again, _But this isn't as easy as you make it sound._


	7. Changed

**Changed**

"I can't face him, Sans, I'm not ready!" Frisk shakes his head, backing away.

"It's not that hard. Just survive long enough for him to spare you." Sans replies, "You have to fight him, Frisk. You can't stall forever. I can't keep hiding you in my room because you don't want to face this. You got through his puzzles, you can get through this. He doesn't really want to hurt you, you know that. Just show him you don't want to hurt him either."

Frisk looks down, "I can't face him, Sans. Not after.."

"If you can face _me_ , you can face _him_. And he doesn't even _remember_ what you did."

"That _doesn't_ make it any easier." Frisk clenches his fists, "I'm not even _facing_ you, Sans. Not really. I'm _deluding_ myself, trying not.. To take into account the _fights_ we had.. The _look_ on your face that never left.. The-"

" _Don't_ remind me." Sans replies dryly. He then shakes his head, "Listen, kid. You've _done_ this before, you can do it again. Focus on the _good_ memories."

Frisk shakes his head, "It's not that easy! My memories all jumble together to make this guilt worse! I can't just ignore it, it's _all_ I am now!"

Sans sighs, "I'm only going to ask this once."

Sans's eyes darken and narrow, "Are you going to _hurt_ him?"

Frisk stares at the ground, "Sans.."

"Give me an answer, kid. An _honest_ answer." Sans crosses his arms, "Well?"

"I don't.. I.. Not.." Frisk groans, "I don't want.. To hurt anyone.."

Sans relaxes a little, "Okay.. I'll hold you to that. Don't make me go back on my promise, kid. Not again."

Frisk nods, "I'll.. I.. Better go.. He's.. Waiting for me.."

Frisk runs into the blizzard and he stops a few feet from Papyrus. Papyrus sighs, "Human.."

Frisk swallows, staring at the skeleton's torso where a huge slash mark resides, "Hi.. Papyrus.."

"I understand the feelings you must be feeling. Finding someone who loves puzzles and spaghetti as much as you do. I will help you through these feelings, I will be your fr-" he sighs, "No.. I can't be your friend. I must capture you! I must become part of the Royal Guard!"

Frisk nods, swallows hard, almost choking as large bones rise from the ground around Papyrus. Frisk's body trembles, "I don't want to fight you.."

Papyrus smiles sadly, "That makes two of us. But I must capture you, human."

The bones shoot at him and he dodges them, his muscle memory kicking in. He dodges the first wave of bones and then he's covered in a blue aura. He takes a deep breath, "Just jump.. Just _jump_.."

More bones come at him and he tries to jump over them. An unnatural gravity bears down on him and he breathes heavily, the effort to jump getting harder. The bones keep coming and he runs around one of them, only to have another stab right through his stomach. He cries out in surprise and pain, blood pours from his mouth and wound. The bone moves right through him and he stumbles, bringing his hands up to the hole in his stomach. He looks down and blinks slowly at the sight of his insides spilling out. He stumbles forward a few more steps and then he collapses.

His vision becomes blurry and his body numbs. He blinks slowly, his lids heavy. _At least.. I can't.. Hurt anyone.. Now.._ His eyes slide closed as he dies. Frisk wakes with a scream, clutching his stomach. Sans rushes over to him, looking worried. Frisk screams and kicks his legs, flailing around Sans's bed. Frisk keeps his eyes shut tight, shaking his head furiously.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Sans tries to put his hands on Frisk's shoulders. Frisk shoves him away, falling out of bed. He keeps screaming as he scrambles to his feet. His legs wobble and tears stream down his face. He stumbles and falls to his hands and knees. He sits there and sobs, "It hurts.. It hurts.."

Sans sighs, walking up to Frisk slowly. He kneels down beside Frisk, "Now you know what it feels like.."

Frisk shakes his head, "Just kill me!"

Sans frowns, "I'm not going to do that. At least, not without probable cause. Whelp, we now know you do have Determination."

Frisk wipes his face with his sleeve, "So..? It's not like it does me any good.."

"Kid.." Sans tries to be sympathetic, "You know this isn't going to be easy, but neither was the very first time. You can't just give up, even if you want to. This isn't just for us, it's for you, too. Show yourself you can still come out unchanged."

"But I _am_ changed, Sans!" Frisk glares right in Sans's face, tears still running down his cheeks, "Everything about me has changed! The way I see everything has changed! I look at you and all I see is what I've done! That's all I can see when I look anywhere! I look in the mirror and it's not me I see, it's _Chara!_ You can't possibly understand the pain this guilt is putting on me! It's all I can feel, it's all I see! I am nothing but guilt! I don't deserve any of the help your giving me! I _murdered_ everyone, Sans! I did it and I _laughed!_ I let her influence me and now I can _never_ take it back! I will _never_ be the friend you once _knew!_ "

Sans closes his eyes and exhales slowly, "Frisk... Did you ever think of what _I_ felt while you went on your killing spree..?"

He opens his eyes, and they're dark and empty. "What I _felt_ when _you_ came down that hall wearing my _murdered_ brother's scarf..?"


	8. A Little Help

**A Little Help**

Frisk stared at Sans as he entered the judgment hall. Papyrus's scarf swayed about and he swallowed as Chara laughed in he back of his mind. Frisk shook, gripping the knife in his hands. Sans stood across the hall, leaning against a pillar, just watching him. His eyes are narrowed, his arms were crossed. He noticed Papyrus's scarf and he growled, "Take that off."

Frisk looked away, then looked back at him, guilt rising. _Chara, we have to stop, this is wrong._

 _"Oh, now you want to stop?"_ she snickered, her apparition appearing behind him, _"Not gonna happen. We're finishing this."_

Frisk's body trembled and his grip on the knife tightened as Chara pushed him forward. He stumbled at first, then he caught himself and walked slowly towards Sans. Sans didn't seem to notice the apparition as he pushed off the pillar and walked over to meet Frisk. Frisk swallowed hard, "Stop it.. Not Sans, too.."

 _"Everyone is going to die, Frisk. You agreed to this, I'm not letting you back down."_ Chara replied, forcing Frisk to hold the knife as he tried to drop it. Sans clenched his fists, "Take it off, now."

Frisk moved his free hand towards his neck when Chara slammed his hand back to his waist, _"No! You're going to kill him while wearing his brother's scarf!"_

"I don't want to.." Frisk whimpered/

It's obvious Sans couldn't hear Chara as he lashed out, "You don't want to?! Give it to me!"

A tear slid down Frisk's face slowly and Sans stumbled for a moment, taken aback, "Wh-why are you.. Crying, kid..?"

Frisk gasped, "I'm sorry!"

Sans's eyes widened, he looked confused and doubtful, "Sorry?"

Chara growled as she force Frisk's body to move. She made Frisk stab at Sans, who dodged the attack instantly. The next second, bones shot up from the floor and impaled Frisk before he could register they were there. He coughed blood, suspended in mid swing as his blood trickled down the bones. Sans flicked his hand and Frisk's knife flew across the room. He walked up to Frisk and roughly pulled Papyrus's scarf from the young boy's neck. Sans chuckled bitterly, " _Sorry_ , huh?"

Sans held the scarf close to himself, "You sure don't act like it.."

Frisk reached for Sans weakly, tears streamed down his face. He coughed, "S-s...an..s..."

His body fell limp as he died.

* * *

Frisk stares at Sans and Sans shakes his head, "All I'm saying is.. You can't hide forever. You do _have_ to face what you've done, Frisk. It's the only way you'll get retribution. It's the only way you can move past what you did. You're not a bad kid, you just made a _very_ bad choice. Don't let that choice define you. You say it hurt you to kill everyone? Well it hurt _me_ to watch you do it. It hurt the _worst_ to fight you. I knew I couldn't win, I'm not stupid. But I didn't stop, I never gave up. I knew eventually I would die, but that didn't stop me from trying to stop you.

"No matter how many times I killed you, you just kept coming back. Even if it was Chara's doing, you still had a say. You kept telling me you _wanted_ to stop, that you wanted to _go_ _back_ to before. I started to believe you, even though you kept coming back.. I still believed _every_ word you said. Every time I killed you when you spared me, you _smiled_. You wanted it to end, I _saw_ that. If I didn't believe you then, I wouldn't be helping you now. Hell, if you had killed us the first time you came, I probably wouldn't hesitate to kill you every time I saw you. You made the right choice once, Frisk. I believe in you, I know you can do it again."

Frisk wipes his face, "You really think so..?"

Sans nods, "You will do this. And you'll be glad you did."

Frisk nods slowly and pushes himself to his feet. He takes a deep breath, "I guess.. I'm going to try again.."

He leaves the house and walks over to where he fought Papyrus before. Papyrus is there waiting for him, "Human."

Frisk smiles slowly, looking papyrus in the eye. Papyrus's eyes are dark, empty, and his head is transparent, like it isn't even there. A tear slowly falls down Frisk's face. His smile wavers, "Hi, Papyrus.."

* * *

Frisk laughs, tears streaming down his face, "Wow! Look at all these attacks! You're so cool!"

He jumps over another bone and stays crouched down as a blue bones comes towards him. The familiar blue aura surrounds him and he breathes heavily. Papyrus nods, scratching his chin, "Well, yes, I am quite cool!"

Frisk jumps over another bone and when he hits the ground again, he lands on his left ankle. The bone in his ankle snaps beneath him and he cries out, falling completely to the ground. He groans and gasps, seeing another bone coming his way. He closes his eyes and looks away. _I tried, Sans._ He's suddenly thrown into the air and then dropped back down gently. He gasps, looking around. He's now covered in two auras of different shades of blue. He sees Sans a few feet behind Papyrus. Sans is smiling, his left eye glowing that familiar blue.

Frisk gasps and smiles back, mouthing "Thank you." Sans continues to throw Frisk over every bone Papyrus throws until Papyrus stops attacking. Papyrus sweats, "It's obvious.. You cannot defeat.. The Great Papyrus!"

Frisk sighs, lying in the snow, "Are you going to capture me now?"

Papyrus shakes his head, "I can't possibly do that. We're going to be friends, aren't we?"

Frisk smiles, closing his eyes, "Yeah. Best friends, Paps.. Best.. Friends.."

Frisk passes out and Sans sighs, walking up to them. Papyrus looks worried, "Have I overdone it?"

Sans pats Papyrus's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, Paps. I got this."

He leans down and lifts Frisk into his arms. Papyrus nods, "Well.. All right. But tell the human when he wake up that we still have to have that date."

Sans smiles, "I'll make sure he's there."

Papyrus smiles and walks back towards town. Sans sighs and looks down at Frisk, "Maybe I shouldn't have helped you win. I don't know what consequences that might have.. There can't be that many consequences for this, right..?"


	9. Walking Through Memories

**Walking Through Memories**

Frisk limps across the various connecting bridges as blue arrows fly through the sky. Arrows shoot past him and his breathing gets heavy as he tries to run. Arrows suddenly shoot up from the ground, and Frisk gasps, quickly getting around them. More continue to block his path and he falls down. He groans and pushes himself to his feet. As he stands, an arrow pierces his right shoulder. He cries out, falling to his hands and knees. Blood soaks his sweater around his wound, he looks at the blood-covered arrow sticking out of his body and he shudders.

Another arrow pierces his ankle Sans had just mended not even an hour before. The joined pain causes him to scream. He shakes, starting to crawl away. The arrows stop flying and he can hear heavy footsteps coming up behind him. He turns halfway and sees Undyne, clad in armor, coming towards him. She held her spear in hand. Frisk shakes his head, "No.. N-no.. Please.. U-Und-dyne.."

Undyne's eyes narrow beneath her helmet, "You know my name? Doesn't matter now. Either give up your soul willingly, or I'll tear it from your body with my spear!"

Frisk has no doubt she will, but he doesn't want to die, at least not yet. He shakes his head again, scooting backwards, "Un..dyne.. Please.."

Frisk is thankful for her armor covering her face. If he could see what he had done, he wouldn't stop her from killing him outright. Tears well in his eyes and a whimper escapes his mouth. He breathes her name again, as if it'll save him. He already knows what comes next. Undyne raises her spear and Frisk closes his eyes. The spear swings down, piercing right through Frisk's chest. Frisk screams, blood spurting from his mouth and back. Undyne pulls the spear back, and Frisk's soul goes with it. His body falls limp instantly and his final breath leaves his body.

Frisk slowly opens his eyes and he's lying in front of Sans's sentry station. Sans sits at the station, watching him. Frisk groans and sits up slowly, looking around. Frisk's vision begins to clear and he sighs, "I never died there before.."

"Undyne catch 'ya?" Sans asks.

Frisk looks in his direction, but stares at the station itself as he addresses Sans, "Yeah, she was throwing spears at me on the bridges and I wasn't fast enough to get away from them with my ankle all messed up."

"Maybe you should hide out and let it heal for a few days before trying to escape her?" Sans offers.

Frisk sighs, "Maybe.."

"Couldn't hurt." Sans shrugs.

"Maybe.." Frisk repeats.

"Come on," Sans stands, "You can hang with Papyrus and I."

"That's nice and all, but.. I should get going." Frisk stands slowly, wobbling.

"Are you sure?" Sans looks a little worried, "Is your ankle well enough for it?"

"I'll be fine." Frisk assures.

Frisk walks deeper into Waterfall, limping lightly. He looks around, the sounds of lapping water calming his nerves. He sees monsters about and he goes out of his way to completely avoid them, muttering, "Spare by staying away.. That's the easiest.."

He takes in a deep breath and keeps walking. After awhile, comes to the statue in the rain. He walks over to it and sighs softly. He continues down the corridor until he comes to a room that has a bucket of umbrellas. He takes one of them and them goes back to the statue. He smiles and places the umbrella in the statue so it is shielded from the rain. He steps back as a music box inside the statue begins to play. Frisk stands there and hums along. He stands there for a few minutes with his eyes closed, just humming along to the tune the music box plays.

He sighs again and continues back down the corridor, a small smile still on his lips. He can still hear the music play as he grabs another umbrella and heads out into the part of the Underground where rain water pours through the ceiling, creating an everlasting rain shower. After a few minutes, he meets up with Monster Kid. The little monster runs up to him, "You have an umbrella, we can go find Undyne together!"

Frisk smiles at him, but he looks just above the kid's head, "Yeah, that'll be cool."

"So cool!" the Monster Kid agrees.

After a few minutes of silence, the Monster Kid speaks, "Man, Undyne is so cool! You know she's never lost a fight?"

The image of Undyne melting jolts Frisk's mind. He shudders, "Y-you don't say..?"

"I do!" Monster Kid replies, "I'd be super scared if I was a human, haha!"

They walk a few more feet and Monster Kid stops y an Echo Flower. Frisk turns and looks back when he realizes the little monster isn't following. Monster Kid stares at the flower wistfully, "One time at school we had to take care of flowers. The King visited to show us how and he ended up teaching us about responsibility.. Heh, he's so smart and silly. He even sang a song to help us remember how to take care of a flower so it will bloom right."

Frisk looks away, _King Asgore.. I know he won't allow me to show mercy.. What will I do then..?_

Monster Kid keeps talking, "Yo, wouldn't it be so awesome if Undyne came to school! She'd beat up the teachers! Wait, she wouldn't do that. She'd never hurt innocent people. She's just too cool to do that!"

Frisk flinches, feeling the phantom pain of Undyne's spear being stabbed through his chest. They keep walking and they can see the castle in the distance. The sight amazes Frisk; with all the sparkling gems around, and the glow the castle gives off, it's beautiful. Monster Kid stands beside Frisk and gazes at the castle, too, "Isn't it great? That's where the King lives. He's so cool, getting to live in a cool place like that!"

Frisk chuckles, a tear sliding down his face, "King Asgore is the coolest.."


	10. Soul of the Demon

**Soul of the Demon**

Frisk walks towards the bridges Undyne killed him on. He stops and takes a deep breath, "The music.. I can still hear it, even despite the rain.."

He walks onto the bridges, he's determined to make it past her this time. The arrows shoot up from the ground and he stops just before they pierce him. He sees Undyne behind him and he starts running. His running is slow and unsteady, but he manages to avoid the arrows. He watches for the glowing lights before he makes his move. He moves slowly, but precisely. He gets to the end of the bridges and he turns back, hearing Undyne come up behind him. He stares at her, again clad in armor. She stops a few feet from him and they just stare at one another.

Frisk breathes heavily, "Undyne.. You don't-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Undyne slices her spear across the bridge, cutting off the part of the bridge he's standing on. Frisk gasps as he feels the wood fall away beneath him. He screams as he falls and the darkness surrounds him. He loses consciousness soon after he starts to fall.

 _"It sounds like it came from over here.."_

Frisk recognizes Asriel's voice. He opens his eyes and he sees a scene playing out beneath him. He sees the young Prince outside the Ruins, approaching a small crying child. Asriel holds out his hand, "Looks like you fell down. Here, get up."

The child looks up at Asriel, and Asriel smiles. He waits, holding his hand out. After a few minutes, the child takes his hand and he pulls the child to their feet. Frisk blinks, the child is just a little girl wearing a tattered, dirty white dress. She has the same haircut as Frisk. Frisk gasps softly, "I didn't see this before, I just heard him talk after I fell off the bridge.. Why am I seeing this now..?"

Asriel smiles at her, "What's your name? I'm Asriel Dreemurr."

She mutters, "They call me Chara.."

Frisk's eyes widen, " _That's_ Chara?"

"Chara, huh?" Asriel puts his arm around her and they walk into the Ruins, "Nice to meet you."

Frisk watches them walk, he seems to move with them. The scene changes and they're at the castle now. Toriel is there and Chara and Asriel run up to her, dressed identical. She hugs them and Chara hands Toriel a make-shift crown of flowers, laughing. She holds out two more and hands one to Asriel. She then runs inside, shouting, "This one is for King Dad!"

Frisk shakes his head, "I knew they adopted her, but.. If she was so happy here.. Why did she..?"

 _"You want to know the truth?"_

Shivers run down his spin and he turns around, eyes wide as he sees Chara standing behind him, shadows surround her, hiding her features from sight. He doesn't need to see her to know who she is. Her voice is enough. Chara chuckles darkly, "Why are you seeing all this? Because I want you to."

"Why are you here, Chara?" Frisk glares at the demon in the dark.

"Relax, Frisk. I got what I wanted from you." she replies.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Frisk frowns.

She sighs, "Just watch, idiot."

Frisk's eyes narrow, but he turns back to the scenes below. Asriel and Chara are standing in Asriel's room and he has his hands over Chara's eyes, "Ready?"

"Duh!" she giggles.

Asriel uncovers her eyes, "Ta-da! We got you a bed! Mom thought you'd like to share my room. Is that okay?"

She turns and hugs him, "It's amazing, Asriel!"

The scene shifts again and Chara is standing in the hall of the castle, just outside the Throne room. She seems to be a few years older than in the last scene. The hall is dark and she's peeking through the crack in the door. Inside, Toriel and Asgore are talking.

"Do you think she'll stay forever?" Toriel asks.

Asgore sighs, "You know forever isn't possible."

Toriel frowns, "Yes, but.. You know what I mean."

Asgore shakes his head, "You've grown attached to her."

Toriel crosses her arms, "And you haven't?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Tori. You know I love Chara as I do Asriel."

She sighs, "I'm sorry, it's just.. She's growing so fast, and.. Maybe being down here isn't the best thing for her anymore."

"You want to send her back to the surface." Asgore closes his eyes.

Chara's eyes widen and she runs back down the hall, going into her room. Tears stream down her face and she punches the wall, shaking. Asriel sits up in his bed, "Chara..?"

She shakes her head and drops to the floor, covering her face. Asriel gasps and gets out of bed. He goes to her and kneels down. He takes her hands gently and moves them from her face. Worry shines in his eyes, "Chara?"

She hugs him, sobbing, "They don't want me anymore, Asriel!"

He gasps, "That's.. That's not true. Mom and Dad love you!"

She pushes him, "They want to send me back! Dad said I can't stay forever and Mom wants to send me to the surface! They don't love me anymore! I'm too different!"

"Hey.." Asriel moves closer to her and hugs her again, "I won't let them send you away, okay?"

Chara's eyes widen, "Asriel.. You can come with me. We can live on the surface together."

Asriel gasps, leaning back, "And leave everyone down here?"

"Come on," Chara urges, "We can be happy together."

"Chara.." Asriel looks pained, "I'm their Prince, I can't just.. I won't just leave everyone here. If I'm getting out, everyone gets out."

Chara smiles, tears running down her face, "We can get everyone out if we work together. I heard what Mom and Dad said about that barrier. You only need a human and a monster soul to pass through.'

She stands, pulling him up with her, "Come on, I have a plan."


	11. Too Much To Bear

**Too Much To Bear**

Frisk turns to Chara, "You got Asriel killed, didn't you? That's what I was told.."

Chara clenches and unclenches her fists, "He just had to do what he was told. But he was weak."

"There's a reason you're so angry.." Frisk says softly, "Isn't there?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." she scoffs, "I'm just a being of perpetual hate. There doesn't need to be a reason."

"There is always a reason for the things we do and feel." Frisk looks down at the scene below them.

Chara is leading Asriel outside the castle, saying, "I know they're around here. Our souls just have to be shared for a few seconds so we can pass through."

They go behind the castle, where a small bed of poisonous flowers grow. Chara steps closer and grabs a handful while Asriel stands a few feet behind. Frisk turns from the scene and faces the demon before him again, "Is it because he could show mercy? You didn't want to save the monsters, you just wanted revenge, so you used him."

"Don't talk like you know!" Chara growls, red eyes glowing through the darkness.

Frisk crosses his arms, "You don't scare me, Chara. Not anymore. You took everything I could feel away from me. I think it's time you gave it back."

Chara chuckles darkly, "You think you're so tough now that you can't feel fear? How is that guilt doing for you, huh? Is it suffocating you yet?"

She cackles, "How long until you collapse under the weight of your sins?! You can blame me all you want, Frisk, but we both know the truth. I may have put the knife in your hand, but you're the one who made the first strike!"

Frisk's eyes widen as recollection shines I them. He covers his ears with his hands, remembering he Froggit he stabbed, and the look Toriel tried to hide from him when he turned towards her as the Froggit died. Frisk closes his eyes, "No, shut up!"

"You really _are_ an idiot." Chara walks out of the shadows and she grabs him by the shoulders, sneering in his face, "You think you can redeem yourself by pushing all the blame onto me, but you can't and you know it. I didn't force you to kill _all_ the monsters, you're just as guilty as I am for our genocide. It's kind of funny, isn't it? The only monsters I _forced_ you to kill are-"

 _"Kid? Hey, can you hear me?"_

Frisk opens his eyes, waking with a gasp. He sees Sans standing over him, looking worried, "You okay?"

It takes a few moments for Frisk to realize where he is. He sits up in a bed of golden flowers. He looks around and sighs, _She's not here._ He shakes his head and stands slowly, wincing, "How long was I out?"

Sans shrugs, "Not entirely sure. I just got here a few minutes ago. You okay? You should have been in Hotland by now."

Frisk nods slowly, "Yeah, I'm just.. Tired, that's all. Go on ahead, I still have a few things to do before Undyne chases me into Hotland."

Sans still looks worried, "Well.. Okay, see 'ya then."

He disappears and Frisk sighs, walking through the water full of garbage piles. He looks up but all he sees is darkness and falling water. He shakes his head and keeps walking. He stops at a cooler and opens it. There are two energy bars inside and he takes them, putting them in his pocket before walking up to a training dummy. He stares at the gash that lies across the dummy's body and he shivers, "I'm sorry.."

"Sorry?" The dummy laughs, "Oh, you will be!"

A bunch of similar dummies rise from the water, surrounding Frisk as the Mad Dummy rises into the air, laughing, "Your soul is mine!"

Frisk shakes his head, muttering, "Maybe if I had one.."

"Get him!" Mad Dummy calls and the dummies surrounding Frisk shoot magic spheres at the human. Frisk moves out of the way and the attack hits the Mad Dummy. He roars, "You dummies! Get the human, not me!"

Frisk continues to dodge the dummies' attacks, making sure to move so the Mad Dummy was taking the damage. He didn't look at the Mad Dummy, he didn't want to keep seeing what he did. Even someone as rude as this ghost didn't deserve to die. Frisk knew that, and he hates himself more than he had when the fight began. The longer the fight goes on, the more Frisk just wants to stop moving. _Why am I still trying? I know what happens at the end. I can't save them. Flowey was right, my existence here does nothing for them. I came back for redemption, but I don't deserve it. I let my curiosity get the best of me, I woke Chara up, and I let her show me love._

Frisk stands still, staring at the water as his body trembles. Tears fill his eyes and he takes a shaky breath, "I don't deserve redemption."

"I will kill you myself!" the Mad Dummy huffs, a knife appearing beside him, "I have knives!"

The knife flies down an stabs into Frisk's left shoulder. Frisk yelps, stumbling back a step. The Mad Dummy frowns, "Well.. That was my only knife. But we'll fight forever, neither of us can win! Ahahahahahahahahah!"

Frisk watches the blood run down his arm, soaking through his sleeve and fall into the water, dying the murky water a brownish-red. Napstablook appears, crying and the tears hit the Mad Dummy. The dummy groans and runs off. Napstablook looks at Frisk and gasps, "Hey, you're hurt."

Frisk looks at Napstablook, grateful for the only monster in the Underground he didn't kill, and he cries. He drops to his knees, covered up to his chest in water. The water continues to turn a brownish-red and he sobs, "I don't deserve any of the help I've been given! I killed them all, I don't deserve to make amends! Toriel.. No.. _Mom_ , I'm sorry! Undyne, Asgore, Sans, I'm so sorry!"

Napstablook stares at Frisk with sad eyes, "Hey.. I'm sure they'll forgive whatever you did.. After all, you were really nice to me.. And no one is ever nice to me.."

Frisk shakes his head, his vision starts to blur, "I was horrible.. To everyone.. I only felt bad about it.. After I killed.."

He continues to sob as his guilt swallows him. He wraps his arms around himself and he almost doubles over, the tips of his hair lie in the water. Frisk feels hopeless, he doesn't believe he's doing any good by being in the Underground anymore. Frisk just wants to die, _My journey is useless. Another kid can come and save them. I'm no use to them anymore. I'm delusion, thinking I could ever make up for what I did. I deserve to die._ Frisk sits there, sobbing as he slowly loses blood, in the pit of his own mistakes. Frisk no longer feels determined to do anything.


	12. Undetermined

**Undetermined**

Frisk leaves Napstablook's house, his left arm in a makeshift sling. He sighs and ventures further into Waterfall, "This place is bigger than I remember.."

He keeps walking, passing a cave until he gets to a plaque on the wall. He stops and reads the words inscribed on the glowing stone, _"Hurt, beaten and fearful for our lives, we surrendered to the humans. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Anything can enter through the seal, but only beings with a powerful soul can leave."_

He turns away and keeps walking. He sees another plaque on the wall just as he gets to a path leading past two waterfalls. Echo flowers adorn the path, sending soft indescribable whispers through the cavern. He shivers and reads that plaque as well, _"There is only one way to revere this spell. If a huge powers, equivalent to seven human souls, attacks the barrier it will be destroyed."_

He steps into the water and wades to the other side. Another plaque adorns the wall and he frowns, "I remember this story. They need human souls to even get past the barrier. Duh, that's why they're trying to kill me."

He shakes his head and keeps walking. He wades through another body of water and he enters a new room. A room completely pitch black save for the path lit by magic mushrooms. He follows the path until he enters a new room. Like the last, this room is pitch black except for the light of lanterns. The lanterns start to fade and as he follows the path, he touches them to make them light back up so he can see where he's going.

He sighs, "I could go back and visit the Tem Village, but.. I don't really need to interact with them.. I'll just.. Keep going.."

He leaves the lantern room and finds himself in a dark cave with water covering the floor and a long echo flower across the way. He smirks dryly, heading towards the echo flower, "Look behind you, Frisk."

He gets to the flower and taps it. He hears his voice ring out in echoes, _"Look behind you, Frisk."_

He turns around as he hears heavy footsteps thud through the water and he sees Undyne, still clad in armor, coming his way. He looks at the ground as she approaches. She stops moving and he hears the anger in her voice as she speaks, "Seven. Seven human souls is what we need to break the barrier. Six. That's how many we have. So stop running and just give me your soul. Your continued existence is a crime, human."

Frisk shakes his head, "Trust me.. If I had one, I'd give it right over.."

Undyne growls, "Is that a joke? I'm not laughing!"

Her spear appears and she roars, running at him with it. Out of nowhere, Monster Kid gets between Frisk and Undyne, "Wait, Undyne! I'll help you fight!"

"Heh.." Frisk wipes tears from his eyes as Monster Kid frowns, "Wait.. Who's she fighting?"

Undyne grabs and grabs Monster Kid by one of the horns on his head. He yelps, "H-hey! You won't tell my parents about this, right?!"

A new pathway lights up and Frisk follows it to a corridor filled with water and echo flowers. Some kind of magic golden lights shine and float about the dark corridor. The sound of rushing water seems to calm Frisk, if only a little. As he walks through the water, the echo flowers repeat a passing conversation:

 _"Hmm.. So, if I say my wish.. You promise you won't laugh at me?"_

 _"Of course I won't laugh!"_

 _"Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around.. That's my wish."_

Frisk hears laughter and then the first voice speaks again, _"Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!"_

The second voice sighs, _"Sorry, it's just funny. That's my wish, too."_

At the end of the corridor is another plaque and a passage leading to the right. Frisk touches the plaque, whispering the words written there, "However, there is a prophecy... The 'angel'. the one who has seen the surface.. They will return, and the Underground will go empty."

Tears fall down Frisk's face, "I made the Underground go empty.. Only dust was left."

He falls to his knees and stares at his reflection in the water. His tears fall into the water and his reflection ripples and changes. Chara takes his reflection's place and he screams, throwing his hands into the water, "I hate you!"

He keeps splashing his reflection, which remains Chara, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

He screams and cries, glaring at his returned reflection in the rippling water. He shudders, "I hate _you_.."

He stands slowly, wiping his face with wet hands. He takes a deep breath and heads to the right. He comes to a bridge and he starts to head across. He stops when he hears Monster Kid run up behind him, "Hey, wait!"

Frisk turns away from Monster Kid, "You should go home. Your parents are probably worried about you."

"Yeah, but.." the Monster Kid walks towards Frisk, "Undyne said to stay away from you.. You're a human aren't you?"

Frisk nods, "Yeah.."

"I knew it, uh, I do now.." Monster Kid sighs, "I guess.. We have to be enemies now, huh? So, uh, be a pal and say something to make me hate you?"

Tears slide down Frisk's face slowly, "I killed your parents once."

Monster Kid's eyes widen, "Oh, uh.. Yeah.. Th-that'll work.."

Frisk wipes his face and starts walking, "Go home, kid.. You don't want to see what comes next.."

"Okay.." Monster Kid looks worriedly at Frisk and then he sighs, turning back the way he came. He suddenly gasps as his foot slips off the bridge, "H-hey!"

Frisk turns back and runs over to him. He throws himself down and wraps his arms around Monster Kid as child falls off the bridge. Undyne walks onto the bridge and gasps, "What are you doing to him?"

"Undyne!" Monster Kid gasps.

Undyne's spear appears and she runs at them. Frisk groans, trying to get back up while holding onto Monster Kid. Undyne prepares to stab Frisk when Monster Kid cries, "He's trying to save me!"

This causes Undyne to falter and Frisk pulls back, rolling away from the edge. He breathes heavily as he lies on his back, still holding Monster Kid. Undyne walks up and snatches the child from Frisk's arms. Without a word, she walks away with him. Frisk sighs and closes his eyes, I can't believe I forgot he trips there.. After a few minutes, he gets up and crosses the bridge. He walks for a few minutes until he leaves the caverns of Waterfall.

The wind howls and he stands before the mini mountain leading to Hotland. On top of the mountain stands Undyne, as he knew she would. Undyne turns to him and he gasps. Her figure flickers and is replaced with the melting mess that is her determined state. Her skin is melting off, revealing sparkling dust and a hint of bones, and multiple slash marks adorn her enhanced armor and flesh. When she speaks, her voice is garbled and Frisk can't make out a word she is saying.

He wants to look away, the guilt is suffocating him, but he can't move. He stares at her as she talks, but her words are lost. Her spear appears and Frisk screams, gripping his head, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt them, I was stupid! I didn't want to hurt you, not really, I promise!"

Undyne's eyes narrow, "What are you going on about?"

Frisk doesn't hear her words through what his warped mind created and he starts slamming his fists against his head, "Please, kill me!"


	13. Do The Blood Stains Ever Dry?

**Do The Blood Stains Ever Dry?**

Undyne stares at Frisk in confusion as the child before her falls to his knees, gripping his hair. He screams, tears falling down his face, "It was a mistake! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry! Please, I just want it to end!"

"What mistake? You're not making sense. Ugh, why do I care?" Undyne frowns, lifting her spear, "Prepare to die!"

 _"You can still fight back."_ Chara whispers in Frisk's head. He screams, "Leave me alone!"

Spears rise into the air around Undyne as she descends the mountain. She lands in front of Frisk and her visible eye narrows. Frisk is still sitting on the ground, crying, keeled over, gripping his hair. Undyne takes one of the floating spears and holds it out to Frisk, "I refuse to kill an unarmed child. So, fight me!"

Frisk slowly looks up at her and for an instant, he can see Undyne for real. He shakes his head head, smiling as tears continue to fall, "I.. I'm a.. P-pacifist.. I.. Don't f-fight.."

Undyne frowns, and for a moment, recollection flashes in her eyes. An image of her and Frisk making spaghetti. She pushes the spear towards him, "Take it and face me with honor, human!"

Frisk shakes his head again, letting his hands fall to his sides as he lowers his head, "I told you.. If I had a soul, you could have it.. So go ahead, kill me. It will only do me good."

"What are you talking about?" Undyne looks confused and angry, "Fight me!"

She drops the spear in his lap and he looks down at it, but makes no move to pick it up. Undyne stares at him with conflicted feelings, _Why do I feel like I know this human?_ She points her spear at his chest, the tip of her spear sits just below Frisk's face. He moves his hands slowly and grabs the spear Undyne is holding and he looks up at her again. He smiles again, tears still sliding down his face. He closes his eyes, _I don't wan to see anymore._

"Kill me, Undyne." he breathes.

Undyne stares at him, memories hidden just outside the brink of her mind. She feels she knows him, getting a sense of deja vu at the scene before her. A memory breaks the surface and her visible eye widens as she recalls this same situation, only it's changed.

 _"Human, let me tell you the story of our people. I- Wait, why should I tell you anything? Prepare to die!" Undyne jumped down from the mountain and Frisk smiled at her, "It's good to finally meet you face to face."_

 _Spears appeared around Undyne and she took one and handed it to Frisk, "I refuse to kill an unarmed human. Take it and fight me with honor!"_

 _Frisk took the spear as he shook his head, "I won't fight you. I'm a pacifist, I don't believe in violence."_

 _Undyne chuckled, "You think hugging random strangers says anything about you? Quit that goody two shoes act and fight!"_

 _Spears flew at Frisk and he laughed, blocking all of them, "I'm not acting!"_

 _He ran past her then and she growled, "Hey, get back here!"_

 _She caught him and he would block her attacks and run again. She ended up chasing him into Hotland and then she collapsed from the heat. Frisk poured water and her and she stood, staring at his still smiling face, "You okay, Undyne?"_

 _She groaned and walked away from him, muttering, "This isn't over."_

Undyne blinks for a few seconds, then she frowns, "Human.. Have we.. Met before?"

"Twice." Frisk replies miserably, "And I killed you last time.."

Undyne stares at Frisk, "I don't remember such a thing taking place."

"I hope not," Frisk whimpers, "God, it was awful.. Look, just kill me already, okay? Why are you stalling?"

"I don't stall!" she replies, pulling her spear away from him, "Prepare to die once and for all, human!"

The image of Frisk making spaghetti with her flashes through her mind again and she falters as she raises her spear to strike. She shakes her head and raises her spear high, the multiple spears copy her movement. She yells as she swings the spear down. Frisk doesn't move to block of dodge, but before her spear can stab him, a blue light flashes and he's suddenly on the other side of Undyne, and Sans is standing beside him.

"Are you crazy?" Sans gasps, "If I hadn't been here you'd be dead!"

Frisk looks up at Sans, "Will you kill me?"

Sans's eyes widen and he steps back, "Kid.."

Undyne turns to them, "What the hell, Sans?!"

Sans grabs Frisk by the shoulders, ignoring Undyne, "Kid, what's gotten into you? You can't just give up after you've come so far!"

Frisk shakes his head slowly, "I can't do it, Sans. It's a waste of everyone's time. I can't even save you all."

"You don't have to save us!" Sans replies, shaking Frisk, "Just get through without hurting anyone! You think I care about getting to the surface?! I never said you had to break the barrier, just make it to the end without gaining _that_ kind of love!"

Frisk shakes his head again, "I can't keep going. I can't face it anymore. I still hear their screams, I can't.. I just want to d-"

"You can't die!" Sans says, "You brought our world back after _you_ got it destroyed so you could make _amends_ , right?! You're halfway there, don't give up! I know you can do this, kid. I believe in you. We.. All believe in you. You remember that, don't you? How much everyone looked up to you?"

"I don't deserve that.. Any of it, I killed you all. I threw away everything you gave me for nothing in return.. Don't you understand? There is no way to atone for my sins.. I can't take it anymore. I'm the joke, thinking I could ever make it up to you all.." Frisk replies, shaking, looking down, "I don't deserve your friendship, I deserve death. It won't matter how far I go, someone will always kill me and then I'll just come back to die again. If I have any determination, it's to die forever as my punishment."

Sans releases Frisk, staring at the child he no longer recognizes. The child that used to always smile, no matter how much danger he was in. The child that saved even a soulless flower from guilt. This child did so much, and was happy to help everyone. The child before him is nothing like the one he once knew. This new child is depressed, and scared. He cries and never smiles. He drags his feet from place to place, not looking at anyone, or anything. This child, on the brink of death, no longer holding on.

"Why did you come back?" Sans whispers.

Frisk winces, looking at Sans again. The blood dripping from Sans's chin doesn't faze Frisk anymore. He's no longer afraid of what he did, he just wants to be punished for it. He licks his cracked lips, "Wh-what..?"

"If you were just going to give up, why did you come back?" Sans replies.

Frisk opens his mouth to speak and suddenly a blue spear shoots through his stomach. He cries out in surprise, blood spills from his mouth and he stumbles, falling backwards. Sans catches him, kneeling, "Kid?!"

He pulls Undyne's spear from the child's body and he turns to look at Undyne, "What have you done?!"

"I did what was necessary." she replies as she turns and walks away, her body shaking.

Sans shakes his head and looks back at Frisk, who's bleeding out in his arms, "Kid?! Kid, can you hear me?!"

Frisk smiles slowly, "Thank.. You.."


	14. In Mourning

**In Mourning**

"Come on, Asriel!" Chara laughs, running out of the castle.

Asriel runs out moments later, "Wait up!"

"Can't catch me!" she laughs, running into The Core.

She ran until she bumps into a Moldbygg. The monster rises up over her, irritated. She gasps and falls to the ground, eyes wide.

"Chara!" Asriel calls, running over to her. He stands in front of her, holding his arms out to protect her. He yells at the Moldbygg, "Go away, you're scaring her!"

The Moldbygg gurgles and Asriel shakes, he's never stood up to the other monsters before. He swallows his fear, "I said go away! You're scaring my sister!"

"Asriel.." Chara sits up and slowly stands. She puts her hand on her shoulder, her eyes softened, "Let it be.. It was my fault, I ran into it.."

Asriel lowers his arms, looking back at her, "Chara.."

She smiles lightly and walks around him, facing the Moldbygg. She bows lightly, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. We'll leave you alone now."

The monster seems to relax and it retreats into looking like a Moldsmall as it move away from them. Chara sighs and turns to Asriel, "I'm so-"

Asriel pulls her close, crying, "I told you to wait for me! What if he had hurt you?"

Chara gasps and slowly hugs him back, "Asriel.."

She sighs and pulls back, "Let's just go home, okay?"

He wipes his face, "O-okay.."

She takes his hand and they walk back home. They sit in their room for a long time and Asriel keeps crying. He sighs, "I don't want to be king.."

Chara tilts her head, "Dad's king."

He shakes his head, "You know what I mean. One day I'll have to be king, but I don't think I'll be a good one.."

Chara moves from her bed and sits on his. She puts her arm around him, "You'll be the best king, want to know how?"

He looks at her and she smiles, wiping tears from his face, "Because I'm going to be right there for you, making sure everyone knows how great my brother is."

Asriel smiles, "Thanks, Chara."

She grins and hugs him close, "You're my best friend, Asriel."

Asriel hugs her back, "You're my best friend, too, Chara."

Chara pulls back, "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" he asks.

She jumps off the bed and holds out her hand, "Come on, it'll be cool."

* * *

"Tell my parents I'm sorry." Asriel cries, standing in a patch of golden flowers as sunlight shines down on him, "Tell everyone I'm sorry."

Frisk walks up to Asriel and he wraps his arms around the forgotten Prince. Asriel gasps, "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm forgiving you." Frisk replies, "And I'm going to stay here with you."

Asriel's eyes widen, "Y-you can't.."

Frisk closes his eyes, "It's not fair that you have to stay here, so.. I'm going to stay here with you."

"No.." Asriel sobs, hugging Frisk, "Go be with your family! You don't have to be here anymore, you're free!"

Frisk pulls back, tears running down his face as he smiles, "I'm not going unless you're coming with me."

Asriel shakes his head, "I can't!"

Frisk hugs Asriel again, "Then I'm staying."

Asriel shakes his head again and pushes Frisk back, "Go home, Frisk. Take care of Mom and Dad for me, okay? You have to promise. You look.. So much like her.. You remind them of her. Of my sister. Do what we can't, and keep our parents happy."

Frisk wipes the tears from his own eyes as he takes a few steps back. He nods, "I won't ever forget you, Asriel."

Asriel smiles, "I won't forget you either, Frisk.."

Asriel turns away from Frisk as the human runs out. In the darkness, Chara stand, watching the fallen Prince with a sense of mourning. The last time she saw Asriel in his true form was the moment before they died.

 _"Asriel!"_ she calls, knowing this feeling won't last.

To her dismay, Asriel can't hear her. She turns away and sinks back into the darkness as the light fades and the prince returns to a flower.

* * *

"Kid?" Frisk hears Sans voice, just beyond his unconsciousness, "Kid, can you hear me?"

Frisk's eyes flutter open and Sans looks relieved, "Kid! You had me dead worried there!"

Frisk coughs and pain flares through his chest. He speaks in a scratchy voice, "Not.. Funny.."

Sans relaxes a bit, "How are you feeling?"

Frisk closes his eyes, "Why.. Did you.. Save.. Me?"

Sans frowns, "I didn't want you to die? Kid, you've been barely alive for almost a week. You could thank me for saving your life."

Frisk opens his eyes, "I wanted.. To die.."

Sans scratches the back of his head, "I kind of got that when you asked me to kill you."

Frisk coughs again and groans. _Those dreams.. Did Chara put those in my head?_ Sans sighs, "Kid.. I get you must be hurting and all.."

"Don't.." Frisk looks at him and he's suddenly surprised that he can see Sans for what he is.

Sans raises an nonexistent eyebrow, "What's the look for? Do I have something on my face?"

Frisk shakes his head slowly, "I.. Can see.. Really.. See.."

His body shakes and he laughs hoarsely, groaning at the pain the laughter causes, "I can.. See!"

Sans tilts his head, "What do you mean, buddy?"

"I don't.. See what I.. Did.. Anymore. I see.. _You_ , Sans.." Frisk cries from happiness and pain.

Sans sighs, "All right, well, take it easy. I may have stopped you from dying, but you did just take a spear to the stomach. Stay still and rest for awhile, okay?"

"Hey.." Frisk speaks softly.

"Yeah?" Sans asks.

"Do you know.. How.. Asriel died.. Exactly?" Frisk asks.

Sans frowns, "Uh, no, why?"

Frisk smiles lightly, "I"m going.. To save him."


	15. The Ones He Couldn't Save

**The Ones He Couldn't Save**

It had taken a few weeks, but Frisk is finally healed. He stretches, smiling. Sans tilts his head, "I assume you're feeling better?"

Frisk nods, "Much better, thanks."

Sans sighs, leaning against the wall, "That's great. What are you smiling for that for?"

"I may not be able to break the barrier, but I can do something to atone for what I did." Frisk replies.

"And that's saving the flower?" Sans asks.

"Saving Asriel, yes." Frisk states, standing.

"How do you plan to do that?" Sans asks.

"Same way I did before. And like before, I'll need help." he says, "Well, I've got a very angry Undyne to run away from, so I better get going."

"Hey, kid." Sans calls as Frisk leaves the room.

Frisk turns back to him, "Yeah?"

Sans smirks, "Stay determined, okay? I don't want to have to come save you again."

Frisk nods, "Got it." and heads out of Snowdin. As he reaches Waterfall, he sits down and closes his eyes, "Chara..?"

 _"Well, this is new."_ the dark voice echoes behind him, _"Why are you calling on me?"_

He turns around and Chara's ghostly apparition stands behind him, arms crossed. She doesn't look amused. He smiles lightly at her, "I need your help."

This takes her by surprise and she growls, _"Why the hell would I help you with anything? I already got your soul, and your damn determination keeps me here.."_

She frowns, _"Why are you asking for my help? You hate me."_

She smiles slowly _, "Unless you've decided to give up this pointless journey and regain your_ love _?"_

"I'm not ever doing that again." he replies, frowning.

She smirks, _"You still don't get it? Tell me, Frisk, why did you decide to slaughter everyone you love? What made you want to gain our kind of_ love _?"_

She leans over him, grinning, _"Or did you just get_ bored _of being such a pacifist?"_

He looks down, "That's not.."

 _"Don't try to lie to me, partner. I've been with you since the moment you first fell. I want the truth, Frisk. Why did you decide to murder them all? You can't keep blaming me, the only monsters I killed for you were Sans and King Asgore. And do you know why?"_ Chara laughs, _"Because you taught me to_ _! Oh, it was lovely, hearing you tell Sans_ 'It wasn't me, it was Chara, I swear! I wanted to stop!' _Ha_ _!"_

She circles him slowly, laughing, _"Watching you cry when you realized how far down you dug your grave, wow.. You opened your determination to me and that allowed me to take over when you fell soft. I just did what you taught me to do. Sure, I'm full of hate, but that doesn't mean I'm to blame for_ your _genocide."_

She stops behind him and grips his shoulders, whispering into his ear, _"When do you plan to tell your dear Sans about that, huh? Do you think he'll really forgive you when he finds out you did it_ uninfluenced _?"_

He shakes, lowering his head and she releases him, walking around until she's standing in front of him. She crouches down, grinning in his face, _"You want my help? Tell him."_

He frowns, "You're blackmailing me?"

She rolls her eyes, _"Duh."_

He looks her in the eyes, "I want to save Asriel."

For a moment, something flashes through her eyes. She instantly narrows her eyes, glaring, _"He can't be saved. He's not Asriel anymore."_

"He is still Asriel," Frisk insists, "And I need your help to save him."

 _"If you're referring to before the last Reset, that won't save him. He'll still return to being Flowey."_ She stands and turns away from him, _"I know. I was there when it happened."_

"There must be a way. He doesn't deserve to stay like that." Frisk replies.

Chara looks back at him, her eyes glow a deadly red, _"Even if I could help you, why should I?"_

"Because he's your best friend." Frisk states.

She closes her eyes, "That was a long time ago."

"He's still your friend," Frisk stands and steps forth so he's standing beside her, "Isn't that why you keep showing me those memories about him trying to protect you and what happened before the last Reset?"

Her eyes snap open and she snarls, throwing him to the ground, _"Stay out of my memories! I only showed you what happened before I made that plan to get through the barrier_ _!"_

He coughs, groaning as pain shoots through his stomach, "Ch-Chara.."

She stares at him, eyes narrow. Her apparition shivers and seems to disappear for a moment before returning to its original form. Frisk sits up slowly, covering his injured stomach, "You didn't.. Show me those..?"

She growls, _"Stay out of my head."_

"Why?" He slowly stands, "You invade my mind all the time, taunting me. What makes this so different?"

 _"That's.."_ she frowns, _"Shut up!"_

Her form shivers again and Frisk steps closer to her, "You still care about him. Don't you?"

She glares at him, infuriated. He smiles slowly, "I knew it."

 _"You don't know anything!"_ she tries to hit him and she falls right through him. His eyes widen and he turns around, looking down at the shivering apparition. Chara stares at the ground, looking confused. Frisk leans down and offers his hand, "Chara..?"

Chara turns around and scoots back before standing up. She glares at him again and he stares at her as her legs start to disappear, "You're starting to disappear..?"

She looks down, then looks away, shaking, _"S-so?! I'll just return to my body like before! I've been around for hundreds of years before you fell, you're just the first to rouse my spirit this much. It's not like it matters!"_

"I think.. You're afraid to be captive to that place again.." he replies.

She frowns, _"I'm not afraid of anything_ _!"_

"Maybe.. I can save you both.." Frisk states.

Chara rolls her eyes, _"You can't save what doesn't exist, idiot."_


	16. Embrace The Past

**Embrace The Past**

"I will save you," Frisk promises.

Chara crosses her arms, her form shimmering, _"I don't believe you."_

He nods, "You'll see. Just help me remind Asriel who he is."

She smirks, _"That alone won't work. I told you already."_

"That's where you come in." he states.

She scoffs, _"How could I help? He can't even see me."_

"I have a plan." he replies.

 _"Care to elaborate?"_ her eyes narrow.

He shakes his head, smiling, "I'll let you know when the time comes. You won't have to wait long."

She dissolves into his shadow and he can feel her presence resting in his hollow heart. She takes residence where Frisk's soul should be. This bothers Frisk, but he pushes the thought away, _I have better things to do than get riled up over what I did to myself._ He trudges through the marsh of Waterfall in silence, shivering at the cold mud and water attaching themselves to his bare legs and into his shoes. He ignores his discomfort as he finds the bridge Undyne cut. He doesn't know of another way to continue other than jumping down, so he does just that.

He jumps into the darkness below and he yells as he feels his stomach rise figuratively into his chest. He lands on a bed of golden flowers and he groans, standing shakily. His body feels jarred from the jump and he fears taking a step will land him face first in the murky water around him. He stands in the flowers for a few minutes, trying to get his bearings again. he finally moves his feet and golden flowers are stuck to his shoes and ankles. The flowers wash away instantly upon stepping into the water.

The water splashes his chest as he basically jumps off the flower bed. The water, again, covers up to his knees. He trudges slowly through the water and makes his way out of the garbage filled waters. He walks until he gets back to the bridge he saved Monster Kid on and he sits down, breathing heavily. Leaning against the wall, he closes his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Despite his renewed determination, his body still feels drained as his journey continues. He groans softly, "I don't remember it being so tiring the first time.."

As he continues to sit there, his mind drifts to Toriel, and how she's doing with all this. He left her in the ruins, all by herself. He knows how sad and alone she is, and he still left her there. He looks down the bridge, "I'm almost to Hotland.. I can't possibly go back to the Ruins.. She'd never open the door again.. Would she..?"

He frowns, standing slowly, "Is it possible to bring her with me? Would that ruin the way things are supposed to be? I don't think so.."

He crosses his arms, "The Riverperson should be in Hotland. I can have them take me back to Snowdin."

He nods, smiling, "Maybe I can convince Toriel to come with me, confront Asgore with me."

 _"That's a dumb idea. Is she a part of restoring Asriel? Because I promise, that won't help you at all. Asriel's killed our parents a hundred times over without feeling a thing."_ Chara appears beside Frisk, glaring at him.

Frisk smiles lightly at her, "You said ' _our_ ' parents. That proves you still care."

 _"Stop with that crap. They used to be my parents, so what? I. Don't. Care!"_ She speaks through gritted teeth, darkness erupts around her before dying down again. She turns away from him, crossing her arms, _"Just do things the way you did before and accept your defeat."_

"Chara.." Frisk frowns, "If I can save Asriel.. And you.. Can I have my soul back..?"

It's a shot in the dark, he doesn't actually expect to ever get his soul back. But he still feels he has to ask. He wants to save everyone again, and to do that, he'll need to appeal to Asriel, and Asriel will need Frisk's soul to break the barrier. Chara looks back at Frisk, her eyes narrow, _"Why even ask? You know I won't give it to you."_

Frisk pushes his hair behind his ears, "I just.. Had to ask.."

 _"You don't seem to understand how much I hate you."_ she replies.

He sighs, and heads down the bridge, "Let's just keep going. if my plan works.. I'll see Toriel again.."

Chara follows him silently until Frisk stands and the entrance leading to the mountain containing Hotland within. Chara drops back into Frisk's shadow, taking back her residence where his soul should be. He swallows and walks over to the mountain within Mt. Ebott. Undyne stares down at him and she looks even more angry than before. She silently brings forth her spear and she jumps down, standing in front of him.

The spears appear around her again, and she hands one to Frisk, snarling, "I refuse to kill unarmed children. So, fight back."

Frisk takes the spear and smiles slowly, repeating the words he first said to her in the first time he encountered this situation, "'I won't fight you. I'm a pacifist, I don't believe in violence.'"

Undyne gasps softly, recollection forcing its way into her mind. She chuckles bitterly, remembering, again, what happened before, "'You think hugging random strangers says anything about you? Quit that goody two shoes act and fight.'"

Frisk smiles, happy that she remembers, hoping it's not just a fluke. Undyne throws spears at him and he laughs, blocking with his spear, "'I'm not acting!'"

She continues to throw her spears and he dashes past her as quickly as he can, running into Hotland. Undyne growls, "Hey, get back here!"

Frisk keeps running, passing the sign reading: "Welcome To Hotland!" His phone rings and he answers it, "Hello?"

"Hello, human!" Papyrus's voice rings out from the other end of the receiver, "Have you met Undyne yet? I bet you two would be best friends! Then we all can be best friends! Let's meet at her house later!"

Papyrus hangs up and Frisk looks back and gasps. Undyne catches him as he tries to run away. He blocks her attacks again and takes off running yet again. Undyne runs after him and Frisk yells for Sans as he passes Sans sleeping at another sentry station. Frisk stops running, standing by a water cooler and Undyne slows to a walk, breathing heavily.

Undyne collapses from the heat and Frisk grabs a glass of water and walks over to her. He leans over her and pour the water on her face, crouching down in front of her. After a few seconds she stands up, and so does Frisk. They stare at each other for a few moments and Frisk asks, smiling softly, "Are you okay, Undyne?"

She groans and walks away from him, muttering, "This isn't over."

Frisk sighs in relief, _Finally, something's going right._


	17. Deadly Robot's Game Show

**Deadly Robot's Game Show**

Frisk steps into Alphys's lab and he smiles, _It'll be good to see her, I never hurt her._ He walks through the dark lab, watching the monitor. He chuckles softly at his reflection over the t.v screen, "I look horrible.."

Alphys stumbles out of the bathroom and Frisk looks at her. The lights turn on and she gasps, stuttering, "O-oh, human! Y-you're here.. Uh.. Heh.. Um.."

She nervously pushes up her glasses, "I-I've been watching you.. H-human.. I.. I want to help you! I'm Dr. A-Alphys.. The Royal Sc-Scientist.. Though, I-I need to warn you about.. About.. M-Mettaton.. He's uh.."

She starts to look around, someone else might overhear. Frisk just smiles, knowing the robot ghost will make his "grand entrance" very soon. Alphys takes a few shaky steps closer to Frisk, "Mettaton.. He's an entertainment robot.. He, uh.. I, um.. I may have.. Added some.. Human killing upgrades? That was b-before you came along! I tried to shut the upgrades down, but.."

He looks around nervously again, "He wouldn't.. Let me.. So, uh.. A-about Mettaton.. He kind of has.. A thirst for human blood? B-but you should be fine if you j-just avoid him!"

Literally the next second, Mettaton bursts through the wall in the form that makes him look like a t.v remote. Mettaton moves in between Frisk and Alphys, "You called, Darling?"

"M-Mettaton!" Alphys gasps.

Mettaton turns to Frisk, "Ah, yes, the human! Welcome to my special game show! I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and if you get them right, you get to live! Oh, but if you get them wrong, you get a fabulously gruesome death! Beautiful stuff, ladies and gentlemen!"

Frisk starts yelling and Mettaton shakes his finger at Frisk, "Sorry, darling, but yelling is against the rules!"

"O-oh, boy.." Alphys whimpers softly.

"Ahem," Mettaton holds up a microphone to Frisk's face, "We'll start with something easy. What do prize do you get for answering correctly? Money, mercy, a new car, or more questions?"

Alphys peers around Undyne, holding up four fingers. Frisk smiles, "More questions."

"That's correct!" Mettaton claps as random confetti shoots from the top of him, showering them, "Next question! What's the King's full name? Is it L-"

Frisk cuts Mettaton off, "Asgore Dreemurr!"

Mettaton makes a coughing sound, "Have you played before, darling?"

"N-no.." Frisk winces, _I need to let him say the answers first.._

Mettaton claps, sounding even more overly enthusiastic, "That's correct! We must have a mind reader here, beauties!"

"So, if you're a mind reader, human, tell me.. What's the next question? And answer, hmm?" Mettaton laughs, "The crowd is waiting. writing in anticipation, darling!"

Frisk frowns, thinking back to the first time, trying to remember. Frisk crosses his arms, "Uh.. Is it.. What are.. Robots made of?"

"Yes, yes!" Mettaton claps, "Wonderful! Now, what is the answer?!"

Frisk shakes his head, I'm drawing a blank.. He won't even give me the answers to choose from now..He sighs, "Metal, and.. Dreams?"

" _Wrong_ _!_ " Mettaton laughs.

"No, it's magic!" Frisk panics, "It's metal and magic!"

"Too late, love!" Mettaton laughs and lightning shoots from the ceiling and zaps Frisk. Frisk screams, falling to his hands and knees. He shakes, his vision becomes blurry and he feels like his insides are doing flips. He blinks and his eyes hurt. Mettaton grabs Frisk's arm, yanking it, "Don't die yet, darling, the game show's just began!"

Feeling suddenly very dizzy when Mettaton pulls him up, Frisk vomits. Alphys shrieks and Mettaton groans, "How unbecoming of you. This is a PG show.."

Frisk shudders and groans, "Can't.. If I lose.. I die.. How is death.. P-PG?"

Mettaton chuckles, "Poor kid's deleterious. I think we have time for one more question, beauties!"

Frisk groans again, "What's.. The last question.."

"Would you smooch a ghost?!" Mettaton laughs again.

Frisk chuckles, _I remember this one.._ "Heck.. Yeah.."

"That's all the time we have for now, darlings! Let's give a huge round of applause for out wonderful contestant here, the human!" Mettaton shouts, like he's in front of a camera. Applause noise comes from somewhere, Frisk suspects it's coming from Mettaton. The robot drops Frisk in his own vomit and leaves. Alphys gasps and helps Frisk up, "H-here.. Let me help you g-get cleaned up.."

Frisk smiles lightly, "Thanks, Alphys.."

After awhile, Frisk pulls his sweater back on. The stains of vomit are still there, but the sweater is clean now. He smiles at Alphys, who smiles nervously back, "Oh, um, before you go.. I upgraded your phone.. N-now it has texting! I added my number, s-so.. You can just call me if you need.. You know.. Help.. Or just.. Want to talk.. O-or something.. Else.."

"Thanks, Alphys. I appreciate it." Frisk replies, taking his phone and putting it in his pocket as he leaves through the back of the lab. He walks though Hotland, rolling his sleeves up. A Vulcan jumps in his path and he steps back. The guilt returns as he sees himself stabbing the small monster. He shivers and gets down on his knees, "C-come here, little guy.. I won't.. I won't hurt you."

Vulcan happily trots up to Frisk. Frisk wraps his arms around the little creature and he makes a happy noise. He releases it and watches it run off, smoke blowing out its top. He stands and sighs, "I can do this.. I will do this. I promised Sans.. I won't.. Break this promise. Not ever again."

He continues through and eventually he stops, finding an old apron lying on the ground. He picks it up and looks at it. It's obviously a human's, and there's stains on it, most likely blood, from the color, though it's faded. He frowns, "Asgore.. I wonder.. How many humans.. Actually made it to you, like I did.."


	18. Through Hotland

**I realized I didn't depict the events in Hotland correctly, so here's a chapter replacing the messed up one. Enjoy and review kindly.**

* * *

 **Through Hotland**

After Walking around sorting through puzzles for awhile, everything suddenly goes dark and Frisk's phone rings. Frisk answers and Alphys is heard from the other side, "Um, I-I can get the lights back on!"

Frisk sighs, "How does a place full of lava lose lights anyway?"

"Magic, darling!" Mettaton's voice rings out and Frisk groans, "It's time for a cooking show."

"Precisely!" Mettaton replies as the lights turn on. He's standing in what looks like a kitchen and Frisk sighs and walks over to him. Mettaton turns to him, "Welcome to my newest show! Cooking with a Killer Robot! Can you get the flour, sugar, and eggs for me, darling? We're going to make a cake!"

Frisk goes to the counter behind them and gathers the obviously placed ingredients. He puts them on the opposite counter and Mettaton claps, "Wonderful! Now we can make our cake! But wait! Le gasp! We've forgotten an ingredient!"

Mettaton pulls a chainsaw out from under the cabinet and he speaks in a darker tone, "A human soul!"

"What about a human soul substitute?" Frisk, again, speaks without thinking. He winces as Mettaton's phone rings. Mettaton makes a "Hmm" sound as he answers the phone, "Kind of busy here. Uh-huh.. You don't say.. funny thing, the human just suggested that. Uh-huh. Uh-huh, certainly, darling. The show must go on!"

He hangs up and claps, "You want the substitute? It's over there. Go get it."

Frisk goes to get the can and the table it sits on rises into the sky. He lets things play out as his phone turns into a jet pack and he flies towards the top of the table. Mettaton throws things at him and he dodges most of them. By the end of it, Frisk is covered in flour. He dusts himself off and shakes his head, but he's still got flour all over him. He looks at his hands and he starts shaking. The flour reminds him of the monster dust he carried on his person through his genocide. He closes his eyes and shivers before continuing.

He walks down the path and stops when he sees The Core in the distance. His phone suddenly rings and he answers, "Hello?"

"You s-see that building far off?" Alphys's voice rings from the other side, "That's The Core. The source of all power in the Underground. It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity, by.. Uhh.. A-anyway, that's where we're- Y-you.. Where _you're_ going to go."

"You okay, Alphys?" Frisk sighs.

"Oh, y-yes. I'm j-just fine. Ahem.. In The Core is an elevator that will lead you straight to K-King Asgore's c-castle. And, uh, from there.. Y-you can go home. You know, if you don't d- I-I mean, you'll go home, it'll be great!" she laughs nervously than hangs up.

Frisk sighs again as he continues down the path, "I know he'll kill me. I'm counting on it."

 _"I thought you had some master plan,"_ Chara's voice growls in the back of his mind.

He chuckles softly, "I do.. And dying to Asgore is a part of it.."

He gets on the elevator and goes to the Right 2nd floor. He gets off and he can see Sans in the distance. He runs over to the sentry station, turned hotdog stand and Sans winks, "Hey, buddy. You're making good time."

"Thanks, I guess." Frisk replies.

Sans raises an nonexistent eyebrow, "You, uh, covered in flower?"

"Y-yeah!" Frisk is quick to defend himself, "I was going through one of Mettaton's 'shows' and he dumped flour all over me! Honest!"

Sans chuckles, closing his eyes, "Relax, kid. I know you haven't hurt anyone."

He opens his eyes and they're as black as dead, "Cause if 'ya had, you wouldn't be standing there right now."

Frisk swallows, "R-right.."

Sans sighs and his eyes return to normal, "Relax. Buy some hotdogs."

Frisk gives Sans most of his gold for some hotdogs and he continues on. He walks past a safe and some cheese. He shakes his head and keeps walking. Suddenly the two royal guardsmen stand in his way and Number One takes Frisk by the arm, "Oh, no, dude, you have to go back. There's, like, a human in a striped shirt close by."

"Like mine..?" Frisk sighs, he can see the hacks and slashes adorning the soldiers' armor. Number One stops and Number Two gasps, "That's totally the human, dude! Man, Undyne will be so happy if we take it to the King!"

"You're right, bro!" Number One replies.

Frisk pulls away from Number Two, "Uh.. How about.. I clean your armor and you let me go?"

"Nah, bro. We totally gotta take you in." Number Two replies, "But uh, you can still totally clean my armor."

"Number Two, no, man, don't let it touch your armor!" Number One whines.

Frisk takes off his sweater, revealing a plain white T-shirt underneath. He uses his sweater like a rag and cleans the soldier's armor. Number One doesn't look pleased, and then Number Two starts taking off the armor. Number One gasps and obviously stares at Number Two's chest. Frisk smiles, ignoring the damage he did in another time and walks over to Number One, whispering to him, "Tell him how you feel."

Frisk smiles and bows, continuing down the path as the soldiers confess their love for each other. Frisk smiles and bows, continuing down the path as the soldiers confess their love for each other. He walks for awhile, and again, the lights go out. He keeps walking and his phone rings again, he answers and Alphys speaks, "Another dark room? Don't worry, I-I've got this! I can fix this, too!"

The lights turn on and Frisk turns to see a huge wall to his right and there's a window in the wall. he can see Mettaton on the other side, wearing a suit. Frisk speaks into the phone, "It's Mettaton again."

"Mettaton? D-don't worry, I'll help." she hangs up and loud music plays, Frisk assumes it's coming from Mettaton.

"Good evening, beauties and gentlebeauties! This is Mettaton, reporting live from MTT News!" the robot ghost speaks like there are people watching, "An interesting situation has arisen in eastern Hotland! Fortunately our brave correspondent is out there, reporting live! Brave correspondent, find us something newsworthy to report!"

Frisk looks around at the items so conveniently placed around him; a basketball, a dog, a wrapped box, outright dynamite, a small glass, a bomb, and a book. Frisk picks up the wrapped box and holds it up. Mettaton gushes, "Oh, yes, the feel-good story of the year! A beautiful present, and- What's this? Is that.. A fuse? The present's a bomb!"

The bow on the present has a fuse sticking out of it and it catches fire. As Frisk puts the box down, the wall crumbles and Mettaton flies around the area, "It looks like everything's a bomb! That ball's a bomb, that dog's a bomb, even my words-"

An explosion sound echoes and Frisk crosses his arms as Mettaton raises his arms dramatically, "Oh, brave correspondent! You better hurry and defuse all these bombs, cause that big, pink, beforehand unmentioned bomb will go off in two minutes if you don't! Hurry, or you won't be reporting 'live' any longer!"


	19. Feelings

**Feelings**

Frisk runs around the area, using his phone to deactivate the bombs. He runs over to where Mettaton is hovering. Out of breath, the boy grins, "Did it."

Mettaton crosses his arms, "So it seems you did. Great work, darling. See you soon!"

The robot flies off. Frisk continues through Hotland, encountering Mettaton one more time. Frisk stands there, arms crossed as flower petals fall around him. Mettaton sings an obnoxious song while wearing a dress and then Frisk is dropped below. He lands on a small path, with a familiar puzzle before him. The puzzle that didn't work for Papyrus. It's obviously working now. Mettaton comes down, still wearing the dress, and he starts singing again.

Frisk runs through the puzzle, trying to remember all the rules, _Yellow and water is bad, the piranhas hate the smell of lemon, but-_ He doesn't have time to think as fire shoots towards him. He gasps and covers his head. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Frisk uncovers his face. As he knew would happen, Alphys "thwarted" Mettaton again.

"No fun, darling. I want to make a human barbecue." Mettaton pouts into his phone.

He then sighs, "Right, right. I know the details."

He hangs up then turns back to Frisk, "Thanks to the brilliant Dr. Alphys, you are spared for now!"

Mettaton leaves and Frisk continues down the path. He gets in an elevator and gets out just outside the spider's den. He sees Muffet sitting at her station, holding spider doughnuts, cider, and croissants. As he walks closer, he can hear her advertising her overpriced pastries, "Come buy our spider doughnuts, dearies! They are excellently made by spiders, of spiders, for spiders! And other monsters, ahuhuhuh!"

Frisk walks past her and into the spiders den. His shoes kick up webs and he soon finds it hard to walk. He hears the spiders laughing, talking among themselves, "Did you hear? They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through."

"I hear humans hate spiders."

"I hear they like to tear their legs off."

Frisk stops, as he can no longer move, stuck int he spiders' web. Muffet herself appears, sitting on a web and she sneers, "I hear they're awfully _stingy_ with their money."

Frisk pulls a spider doughnut from his pocket, "Nope. I bought from the spiders in the Ruins."

"O-oh..?" Muffet looks surprised, then she laughs, "Oh, of course. My bad, dearie. Someone told me to take out the human in a striped shirt. Awkward. Heheheh, but you can totally have some free spider pastries."

The spiders start taking the webs off Frisk and he leaves the spider's den. He finds himself coming up to The Core. Before he can get to The Core, he has to go through the MTT Resort. Standing outside the MTT Resort, is none other than Sans the Skeleton. Sans looks at Frisk and he sighs, "Glad to see 'ya. I was afraid you weren't going to make it this far. You're doing great, kid."

"Thanks, I guess.. Again. You help me so much.. And I don't deserve it.." Frisk sighs.

Sans chuckles lightly, "Chill, kid. I'm just keeping a promise. Now, you know what happens next, so I don't have to tell you about my promise to Tori, do I?"

Frisk shakes his head, "I remember.."

Sans nods, "Great. Well, then it's time to keep going. Mettaton should be blocking your way, soon, yeah?"

"Yeah.." Frisk looks down, "I don't.. I don't want to face him. I don't want to go any farther. I'm so tired."

"You can't give up yet, kid. You want to save the flower, remember?" Sans winks, "You've come so far since Snowdin, so don't _flake_ out now, 'kay?"

Frisk smiles softly, "Thanks, Sans. I think I needed that."

"Good. Keep your spirits up, Frisk. I don't want to have to come save you again. And once you spare Asgore, come find us in Snowdin, Paps is impatiently waiting or that date." Sans snaps and disappears.

Frisk sighs and heads into the resort. After stocking up on style point food, he heads into The Core. It takes awhile to get past the stronger monster inhabiting The Core, but Frisk finally makes it to Mettaton. Frisk swallows and points ahead, "Hey, look behind you."

"What is it, darling?" Mettaton turns around and Frisk runs up, flipping the switch on his back. Frisk quickly backs away as Mettaton cheers, "Oh, yes! If you've flipped my switch, it means you're eager to view my new body! I've been wanting to show this off myself, actually. So, here we are, darling, the real fight begins!"

In a puff of smoke, t.v. remote Mettaton is replaced with the glorious Mettaton EX. Frisk swings his arms back and forth, trying to loosen up. _This is going to be the craziest dance off to the death yet._ Mettaton grins and Frisk, "Are you ready for fabulous, darling?!"

"As ready as I'll ever be.." Frisk takes a deep breath. Looking at Mettaton, he can see every slash and cut he cracked and dented the armor with. He faces the fear rising in his ears, ignoring Chara's laugh in the back of his mind. She whispers to him to kill Mettaton EX again. Frisk shakes his head, "Never again.."

 _"Kill them all, I know you want to."_ Chara hisses.

Frisk tries to ignore her but he knows she's right. He does still want to drive a knife through monsters' throats. He wants to ignore these thoughts in his mind, but it's hard. Nevertheless, he promised Sans he'd get through the timeline the right way, and he intends to keep that promise, no matter how many times he has to die to do it. He _will_ stay determined.


	20. Broken Promise

**Broken Promise**

Mettaton grins and suddenly lights turn on, blaring various colors on Frisk. He covers his eyes, staggering back from the sudden blindness the lights cause. He lowers his arm and frowns lightly. Mettaton raises his arms, "Darling, frowning loses style points! How do you ever expect to be a star with face like that?!"

Frisk sighs and then he grins, "If this is a challenge, you're on."

 _"Remember when you said that to Sans?"_ Chara snickers.

Frisk winces, but he doesn't drop his facade. He continues to grin as Mettaton laughs, "You can't possibly defeat me at my own game, darling, I am the embodiment of all things fabulous! I am Mettaton! The best human-killing, shining-star robot-ghost ever!"

"Aren't you the only human-killing, shining-star robot-ghost ever?" Frisk asks.

Mettaton frowns, "Not the point."

Frisk shakes his head, "Now who's losing style points?"

Mettaton laughs, "Well done, human, tricking me into that ugly face. But no more talk! It's time to dance! And if you can't defeat me, you die!"

Frisk's grin lowers to a light smile and he steps forward, "How about a deal?"

Mettaton raises an eyebrow, "A deal?"

Frisk nods, "Yeah. If you win, I obviously die, right? So, if I win, you have to let me go. And.. Go talk to Napstablook. Deal?"

Mettaton's eyes glisten and he sighs, crossing his arms, "You're on, human!"

Frisk nods, steeling himself for the deadliest game of Dance Dance Revolution ever. Loud music begins to play and the lights move around, creating a bunch of multicolored spotlights. Chara snickers, _"Why go through with this foolery? You can end this all now with one little item. And I know you still have it in your_ pocket _."_

She laughs and Frisk shivers, "I said no."

"Too late to back out now, you're already losing style points!" Mettaton laughs, doing overly exaggerated, almost flamboyantly gay dance moves.

Frisk takes a deep breath and tries to keep up with Mettaton. He closes his eyes and lets his muscle memory kick in once again. He smiles, finding himself doing various exaggerated and goofy dance moves around Mettaton. Frisk gasps and does a back bend as Mettaton tries to kick him in the face. He then turns the back bend into a full flip and then he spins, raising his arms over his head.

The more Frisk avoids Mettaton's fancy dance attacks, he finds his body starts moving faster, _dodging_ faster. A smile comes to his lips as he remembers a better time, the first time he encountered Mettaton EX. He continues to dance and dodge his way around Mettaton's stage. He notices the robot starts smoking. _Not too long now_ , Frisk dodges another kick.

"Now to make it more exciting!" Mettaton laughs as his chest opens up and a flurry of tiny remote-like Mettaton's fly towards Frisk. He gasps and spins out of the way. The little robots follow and throw heart bombs at him. Mettaton continues to dance luxuriously and he laughs, "Dance your way out of that!"

Frisk swats at the little robots, trying to keep up his dancing as bombs rain around him. He gets blasted multiple times and he falls down. Mettaton stops and smirks, walking up to the human. Mettaton bends down and pulls Frisk's face up by the boy's chin. The robot smirks as the tiny robots dance around him, "A valiant effort, for a human. But you still lost. It's time to die, darling!"

Chara giggles somewhere behind Frisk and he closes his eyes. His eyes snap open as Chara puts the knife in his hand. His body seems to move on its own and Frisk lodges the knife deep into Mettaton EX's neck, straight through, severing the wires. Mettaton gasps and grasps his neck, stumbling back. Frisk screams and scrambles to his feet, "Mettaton, _no!_ "

Chara laughs and grabs Frisk by the shoulder. She pulls him back, turning him to face her. She grins and holds him by the collar of his shirt a foot off the ground. She raises her free hand and Frisk's soul appears there, _"You're never getting this back, Frisk. It's about time you faced the facts. You're no better than me!"_

She laughs and starts to crush Frisk's soul. He groans, pain shooting through his body, "Ch..ara.."

A bone suddenly shoots Chara's hand, causing her to drop Frisk's soul, another hits her other hand, dropping Frisk. Chara stumbles back, looking angry and confused, "What? How is that possible?"

Frisk gets up, gasping, "Sa.. Sans!"

Frisk starts to run towards Sans and the skeleton raises an arm, sending a bone at Frisk. Frisk's eyes widen and before he can think to move, the bone pierces Frisk's chest. Frisk gasps, falling on to his back on the ground, "Sa..ans..?"

Chara laughs and Sans walks towards Frisk. As he passes Chara, he shoots bones at her. The bones pierce the demon in the chest, stomach, and forehead. Chara falls to the ground, becoming shadow. Sans leans down and picks up Frisk's soul before he kneels beside Frisk. Sans's left eye glows blue and he rips the bone from Frisk's chest, causing the boy to scream. Blood pours from Frisk's wound and he coughs blood as well, breathing weakly, "Sa..ns.."

"You promised." Sans replies softly.

Sans holds out Frisk's soul, "You were doing so well.. Chara may have put the knife in your hand, but you're the one that attacked."

"I'm.. So..rry.." Frisk coughs, shuddering. Blood pools out around him. Frisk gestures to the soul in Sans's hand, "Use.. it.. D-do..nn't.. Let us.. C-come.. B-ba..ack.."

Frisk continues to cough up blood and he smiles slowly at Sans, "It's.. Be..en.. G-goo..d.. Kno..wi-wing.. Y-you.. Sa...ans.."

Sans frowns, bringing the soul close to himself. He meets Frisk's gaze just as the boy's eyes slide closed. Frisk's soul starts to crack and Sans gasps softly, not quite absorbing it, but he hides the soul within himself. He moves and lifts Frisk into his arms and stands, heaving a heavy sigh. He looks back at where Chara had fallen. All that remains of her is a smoking shadow in her form. Sans's bones still protrude from the being.

"Heh.." Sans shakes his head, "It must have been because the kid's soul was mostly released that I was able to see her, let alone kill her."

He frowns, looking back at Frisk, "Kid.. I know you want me to take your soul and break the barrier.."

He sighs, closing his eyes, "I'm sure we can go back to how it was before, at the start."

He kneels down and sets Frisk down. He then brings forth Frisk's soul. Upon its release, it continues to crack. Sans chuckles softly, "You'll forgive me for not listening. I'm giving you one last chance to prove yourself. Get through the Timeline, don't fight us. We _can_ still be friends."

He moves the soul to Frisk's chest and the soul shoots into Frisk's body as it shatters, making the boy glow red for an instant. Sans steps back as the familiar feel of a Reset washes over him. Frisk's eyes shoot open and he gasps, sitting up. His eyes adjust and he finds himself again, back outside the Ruins. His eyes widen when he notices Chara standing in front of him. Unlike all the other times, she's as solid as can be. Her smiles widens and she holds the knife towards him, _"Come on, let's finish what we started. Let's finish this world_ together _, for_ real _this time."_

She grins, " **Partner**."


	21. All That's Left of Him

**All That's Left of Him**

Frisk stands slowly and he backs away from Chara, "I-I won't.."

Chara tilts her head, smirking, _"Is that so?"_

She walks towards him until he backs into a wall. She stops, standing directly in front of him. She holds the knife towards him, _"How long do you intend to run away from what you did, Frisk? You_ love _to blame me, but it was all you. You know that, I know that, and it's time everyone else does to."_

She presses the knife into his hand, _"So take this and show them it's_ all _you."_

"No, I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone!" Frisk replies.

 _"You broke that promise,"_ Chara reminds him.

"I.. I don't want to hurt anyone.." Frisk looks down, "Not anymore.."

 _"Liar,"_ Chara laughs, _"Sans may believe that sob story, but you can't trick me,_ partner _. We're one in the same, and you_ know _it."_

"Just leave me alone, you got what you wanted!" Frisk shoves Chara back as hard as he can. The demon stumbles back, giggling, _"Oh, Frisk.."_

Frisk shakes and then he takes off towards the next room. Chara sighs and throws the knife at him. The knife stabs him in the back and he cries out, falling face first into the dirt.

"What the heck?!" Flowey looks confused and annoyed as Frisk runs into the room then falls down, a knife in his back. Frisk groans, shaking as Chara calmly walks into the room, a smile on her face. Flowey gasps, "Ch-Chara?"

 _"Hiya, bro,"_ she grins, crouching down beside Frisk. Her grin widens as she rips the knife from Frisk's back. Frisk yelps and tries to get up. Chara grips his hair with her free hand and smacks his head back into the dirt, "Stay there, where you belong, you little worm."

Frisk groans and Flowey frowns, "What are you doing here, Chara..?"

Chara smirks at the flower, _"What's wrong, Asriel? Not happy to see your little sister?"_

Flowey groans, "I'm not Asriel.. And you're not Chara. Not anymore.."

Chara tilts her head, pointing the knife at Flowey, _"Remember when Frisk killed you? I can do that, too, you know. So, unless you want to be an even more miserable pile of petals, I suggest you shut up."_

Flowey's eyes narrow, but he doesn't move to anger the demon. Instead, he retreats into the ground. Chara chuckles, _"Spineless prince. I guess some things never change."_

Chara looks down at Frisk and she pulls his head up so he's looking at her. He groans, glaring at her, "Go ahead, kill me. I'm not committing genocide again."

 _"Kill you?"_ she laughs, _"I have a much better plan in mind."_

Frisk's eyes widen, "What are you going to do..?"

* * *

Sans sits at his sentry station, trilling his fingers against the wood. He sighs, propping his head up on his palm as he continues to trill his fingers, "Hm, wonder what the kid's up to.. He's sure taking his time in the Ruins. Though, he spent months there last time. Guess he'll move on when he's ready. Now that he has his soul again, things should get back to normal."

After awhile of sitting in silence, nothing but the howling wind to keep him company, Sans leaves the station, "Can't hurt to check on him."

He teleports to the doors leading into the Ruins. Anger fuels Sans as he sees Frisk standing there, dusty knife in hand. Frisk looks at Sans with blank, dark eyes. He slowly smiles, a soft red glow appears in his eyes as he raises his knife towards Sans. Sans shakes, "You've got to be kidding me.."

Frisk doesn't respond and Sans growls, "I gave you a chance to make it right! This is how you repay me? Another genocide?!"

 _ **"Spare me, Sans. You know you want to."**_ Frisk and Chara's voice speak in unison.

Sans's eyes widen, "You.. You're not.."

His eyes narrow, "Let him go, Chara."

Frisk continues to smile, **_"Give it up, Sans. This is who I really am."_**

"It's not," Sans replies, "I know the real you, kid, and this ain't it. Fight her, Frisk!"

Frisk slashes the knife through the air, grinning as he takes a step forward, _ **"Make this easy on yourself and just die. You know you won't win this, remember last time we fought? You killed me two thousand and twenty-six times, and in the end, I still killed you. The game was done and you didn't stand a chance. You still don't, so just save yourself the energy and**_ **stop** _ **trying."**_

Sans clenches his fists, "It may have been Frisk at the beginning, but he stopped fighting. That's when you took over, isn't it? _He_ never killed me. It was all _you_."

 _ **"Humans are all the same. There's no redeeming us. Now it's time for you to die, Sans!"**_ Frisk runs at Sans. Frisk tries to stab the skeleton and Sans's left eye glows blue as Frisk is encased in blue light. He throws Frisk into a few trees and then Frisk slowly stands back up. Sans's eyes narrow, "Kid, I don't want to kill you. you have to fight her. Don't let her control you! You're stronger than she is!"

Frisk's form flickers and Chara is standing in his place. She sneers, _"On the contrary, my dear comedian. Frisk belongs to me now."_

Sans glares at her, "That's not true!"

Chara's form flickers and Frisk returns. He shivers, looking at Sans with clear eyes, "Sans.. _Please_.. You have to _kill_ me.."

He groans, his eyes darken and the red glow returns. He growls, his and Chara's voices speak in unison again, **_"Shut up!"_**

" _Frisk!_ " Sans gasps, "You have to fight her! You can do it!"

Frisk runs towards Sans, raising the knife, ** _"Your Frisk is gone! The real Frisk is here now, and I'm going to kill you!"_**

Sans side steps Frisk's attack, and then he throws Frisk into the doors of the Ruins. Frisk cries out, falling face first into the snow. Sans stands there, watching Frisk wearily. Worry shines in the skeleton's eyes the longer Frisk remains still. The wind blows and Sans takes a hesitant step towards Frisk, "Kid..?"

Frisk slowly sits up and he shakes, tears forming in his eyes, "Sans.. Please.. Please, kill me.. Before she wakes up.."

"Frisk.." Sans sighs, "Don't give up. You can do this, you can beat her. I know you can."

"You don't understand.." Frisk shakes his head, "Please, just take my soul, don't let us come back. Don't let me hurt anyone else!"

"Frisk, I'm not going to kill you, this is her doing, not yours." Sans replies.

"This time," Frisk shivers, "I did most of the killing last time.. I don't want.. To want to do it again.. Please.. Sans, just.. Do the world a favor and kill me.."

"Kid.." Sans's eyes widen.

Tears spill down Frisk's face, "How many times do I have to beg you to kill me?! Just take my soul, stop us from _ever_ coming back!"

He sobs, closing his eyes. Sans sighs, shaking his head. He takes a breath and walks towards Frisk. Frisk wraps his hand around the knife as Sans leans towards him to steal the boy's soul. Frisk's eyes snap open, blank, glowing red eyes, and in one swift move, he stabs Sans before the skeleton can react. Sans gasps, eyes widening. Frisk smirks, **"Too late."**

Sans falls to the ground, starting to turn to dust. Frisk stands and his form flickers one last time as Chara takes control. She giggles, _"I told you this would happen, didn't I? Foolish comedian. Frisk belongs to me now, and you're dead. This world is finally mine to destroy, and remake in my own image."_

"Fr..isk.." Sans coughs, slowly fading to dust.

Chara looks down at him and she shakes her head, _"Frisk is gone. Frisk no longer exists. It's just me, now."_

Sans creates a Gaster Blaster in front of Chara, but it turns to dust almost instantly as Sans's dust is blown away in the wind. Chara laughs and continues through the forest. She pulls Frisk's soul from within her body and she crushes it in her hands, "Now, there's _really_ nothing left of you."


End file.
